His Love Will Conquer All
by Summer90
Summary: It has been 10 years since Sesshomaru left Rin in the village and it is almost time for Rin to make her decison on whether she will stay or leave with him. But a new evil is emerging that has plans to change everything. Sucky summary, I know. Rating may change later on. Rin/Sesshomaru.
1. Prologue

**So, I started writing this like two years ago when the Final Act was released and I never finished. And then the other day I got random Inuyasha feels and decided to try and finish it. I have like seven chapters done, so I will try and reread them and edit them and get them up as soon as possible. If I don't like what I had written, it might take longer, so bear with me on this.  
**

**As always, I do not own anything, except the original characters, those are mine. =)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It has been almost seven years since that fateful day that Kagome found her way back through the bone eaters well. It has been almost ten years since Naraku was defeated. Ten years since Lord Sesshomaru left Rin in the human village with Kaede. Kaede had suggested that it would be a good for Rin to live in a village instead of traveling around with two demons.

And in time, Rin would be able to make the choice about what she would do with her life, whether she would stay in the village or to travel with Lord Sesshomaru again. It was her decision, and hers alone. But that time had not come yet, although Rin was ready for it.

But Rin had not been very keen on the idea of living in the village. Sure she got used to it, but she hated the idea at first. She hated the idea of leaving Lord Sesshomaru. She threw quite the fit after he had left. But upon hearing the reasoning behind it, she went along with it, and waited for the day that her lord would return to her to hear her final decision.

In those ten years, Rin was taken under the authority of Kaede and even Kagome. Rin helped with the child births and the yearly and monthly checkups of the villagers. She would even go and visit and help prepare medicines with Jinenji, whom was very happy to see her again. Kagome taught Rin how to read and taught her other subjects that were important for a woman to know. Kagome even taught her how to use a bow.

Inuyasha had tried to teach her some basic defense moves, but Rin grew to not have much patience with him. Must have been something she learned from Lord Sesshomaru. But all of them became a family to her and she was family to them. Rin helped take care of Sango and Miroku's children (honestly, she lost count after the fourth one) when they came to visit, and Inuyasha and Kagome's children.

Rin did make friends of her own too. Growing up, she became close with the other village children. They were all she had on some days when the others weren't around. She almost felt like she was home again. Almost.

There was still Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Aun. They were Rin's real family.

Lord Sesshomaru had left Aun with Rin when he left. Aun was her protector when Lord Sesshomaru wasn't there, which was, most of the time so Lord Sesshomaru continued to leave it that way while she was in the village. Rin knew it was because he didn't trust Inuyasha to protect her all the time.

Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken came to visit the village every so often. And with every visit, Lord Sesshomaru always brought a gift for Rin. It was usually nice kimonos, ones she could only wear on very special occasions. Kaede was always upset every time Rin received one. So Rin only wore them when she knew Lord Sesshomaru was coming.

As for Sesshomaru, he still traveled his lands and continued to look for ways to become more powerful. Although it had become a known fact, he had become to most powerful demon in the area, possibly in the whole world. Since surpassing his father, it was clear that no one would be able to defeat the great Lord Sesshomaru.

But there was someone who wanted to become more powerful than Sesshomaru. And she would be willing to do anything to accomplish that. Even follow in Naraku's footsteps.

* * *

**And I know this is short but just wanted to have this up so everyone can get a little feel into what is going on and all that. So, I will try and update soon, but as I am in the process of finishing another story, it might be a bit. So just be patient. =)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews for just the prologue. It makes me feel so much better about posting this. So, hopefully this will hold you over for a bit.  
**

**I do have to say again, it has been a while since I have watched Inuyasha, although, I did write part of this after I had finished the Final Act, so I did pretty good. But I plan on rewatching some to refresh my memory. So, I apologize in advance if I messed anything up.  
**

**Also, there will be character POV switches. But I have them broken up and you will know when it is a different character.  
**

**I do not own Inuyasha, although, I do own all the characters that are not in the show.  
**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kaede was pacing back and forth in the hut, the same hut that Rin had lived in since arriving here ten years ago. Rin sat up straight and just stared at her. Kaede turned around and gave her a stern glare.

"Rin! You are wasting the day away by just lying about!" Rin sighed before slowly getting up.

"I wasn't just lying about, Lady Kaede. I was just having a very wonderful dream." She replied with a big smile as she reached over and grabbed the miko clothes that Kaede had let her wear most days. As she was getting ready, Rin couldn't help but smile as she remembered her dream.

She had dreamed about Lord Sesshomaru, like she did most nights. Most of the times it was just memories that she replayed in her mind. Other times it was different. It was about the future she wanted with him. Since she was 17 years old now, she knew the time was coming when she would get to make her decision to go back to Sesshomaru.

She had known what her decision would be ever since she first came here. She wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. Sure she loved the human village, but it wasn't the same. Even before Lord Sesshomaru had found her, she was an outcast in her village. Being put back with them just felt odd. She wouldn't have minded staying here if he would have stayed, but Lord Sesshomaru would never stay in a human village. After all, he despised all humans, except her. And that small fact had given her hope these past ten years.

She pulled her hair pack and took one last glance around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She could hear Kaede talking outside. Rin just grabbed her basket and walked out, not quite sure who would be out there today.

"Hello Rin!" Rin smiled. It was Kagome. Kagome had become very attached to Rin since she came here. And Rin thought of her almost as a sister. Kagome was probably the one person that Rin could trust most, her or Kaede. But Rin always had a feeling that Kaede didn't approve her devotion to Sesshomaru. Kagome wouldn't judge, after all, she had married Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome. How are you doing this fine day?" Kagome laughed.

"You are in quite the good mood Rin. Any special reason?"

"No. I am just happy." She said as she started walking towards the herbal garden. On her way she saw all the villagers out and about in their gardens. She even saw Shippo out and about with some of the children, doing minor tricks. Shippo came and went as he felt like it. He had grown more brave with age and wanted to see the world and see what it had to offer him. But he always came back here to visit with the others.

Rin smiled when she saw Jinenji. After Naraku was defeated, Kagome had suggested that Jinenji move closer to the village, he reluctantly agreed. But his small hut was located outside the village, and most villagers left him alone. Only Kagome and Rin really visited him. "Good morning Jinenji." He looked over at her and smiled.

"Good morning Rin."

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Same as we do every day. Go work with Amaya and Asuka." Amaya and Asuka were twins. They were nice but the complete opposite of Rin. Rin was more daring and willing to go on adventures and even break a few rules. But not them. They sometimes went on adventures with her, but they usually backed out soon after.

Rin just nodded to Jinenji before walking over to where Amaya and Asuka were sitting.

"Morning Rin." They said in unison. Rin just smiled. Luckily, Rin had learned how to tell them apart right from the get go. She found the differences and after that, it was a piece of cake, as Kagome always said.

Amaya was taller. She had long straight black hair and intense brown eyes. Rin had always been jealous of her eyes. They were the prettiest color brown that she had ever seen.

Now Asuka, she was about Rin's height. She had shorter wavy black hair, and she also had brown eyes, but they were normal, just like Rin's.

"Morning, Amaya, Asuka." She replied as she sat down.

"You seem happy today." Amaya stated with a smile.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Rin said as she started picking some herbs.

"Any reason why?" Asuka asked.

"Nope. Can't I be happy?" Rin asked.

"Of course you can." Asuka replied quietly. Rin gave a little laugh at how embarrassed Asuka was.

"It is nothing, really." She assured them. But she knew they wouldn't buy it. They would pester her about it all day. It was what they did. She had grown up with them, they hadn't changed since they were ten years old. But Rin never spoke to them about Sesshomaru. They weren't very comfortable with her past, so she rarely brought it up.

The morning went by quite fast. After they were done picking the herbs that Jinenji needed, he let them go back to the village.

"So…" Amaya asked. "You have to tell us why you are in a good mood."

"It is nothing." Rin said with a smile.

"Did someone ask for your hand?" Asuka asked. Rin stopped and looked at them.

"You know it is impossible for someone to properly ask for my hand when my guardian isn't even here."

"Kaede is here." Amaya stated. Rin smiled. That was true. But once Rin reached the age when men would start considering her as a wife, Kaede had told her that it was Lord Sesshomaru's job to deal with that business. And if Rin could be honest, she could not even begin to think about Lord Sesshomaru doing anything like that. He most likely didn't care about trivial things like marriage proposals.

But Rin did notice that Kaede would speak with Lord Sesshomaru alone every so often when he would visit. Maybe Rin had gotten offers. But why hadn't she heard anything about then? She deserved to know if men were wanting to marry her.

"Kaede isn't in charge of that, you both know that."

"So, HE is in charge of it." Amaya stated with a sigh. Rin could understand their hesitance towards demons. There were still some bad ones out there. But they were ok with Jinenji and Inuyasha, but they were half-demons, so they still had human in them. But to them and the other villagers, full fledge demons have no heart. But Rin knew otherwise.

Lord Sesshomaru had brought her back to life once, and had saved her countless times, including the second time she died. That must have meant something.

"Let's just drop this subject." Rin stated nicely as they walked into the main area of the village. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku walk in. Miroku and Sango must be back. They both gave her a little nod as they walked towards their huts.

"Rin!" Rin turned around and smiled. It was Kaito. Kaito was also one of the village children who she had made friends with. He was a nice boy. He was a few years older than Rin, and was quite the charmer in the village.

Rin wasn't going to lie, Kaito was very attractive. He was tall with long black hair that was always pulled back. And he always had a smile on his face. He was very friendly and knew everyone in town, of course, he was training to become a doctor, so he needed to know everyone. Rin wasn't immune to his charm; she just wasn't really that interested in him like that. She liked him as a friend.

"Kaito." She replied as she approached him.

"Amaya. Asuka." They both just smiled and walked away, giggling like children.

"How are you Kaito?" Rin asked. "How is your training going?"

"Great!" He said with a smile. "I am really enjoying it. I am learning so much." Rin smiled. He was so adorable. "How are things going with you Rin?" He asked. Rin looked down then back at him.

"Great. I do what I normally do. I work with Kaede and Jinenji every day." He smiled.

"Rin…"

"Rin!" Rin turned around and saw Kaede walking towards her.

"What is it Lady Kaede?"

"We have to go do a checkup."

"Oh. Yes!" She then turned back to Kaito. "Bye!" She said before walking after Kaede. And Rin was actually very thankful that Kaede had turned up. Who knows what Kaito was going to say next? She had been getting the feeling that Kaito may have some feelings for her. Well, she knew he did. Everyone did. But Rin didn't see him that way.. In fact, no guy was of any interest to her. She only cared about Lord Sesshomaru. No other man could compare to him.

"Rin! Stop your daydreaming and get a move on."

"Alright!" She said as she walked into Sango and Miroku's hut. She bent down when all the children (all six of them) came running to her and gave her a hug.

"Rin." That was a different voice. She looked up and smiled. It was Kohaku.

"Kohaku." She said with a smile. "You have come to visit." Kohaku had continued being a demon slayer after Naraku was killed. He came to visit every so often.

"Apparently at a bad time. Sango is sick."

"Oh." Rin looked over and saw that indeed, Sango didn't look very well. That must be why they were here. Kaede walked over and knelt down next to her.

"It is just a small fever." Kaede said with a smile. "She will be better tomorrow." She then turned to Rin. "Rin, mix the drink, will you?" Rin nodded and walked over and grabbed the herbs that Kaede had brought and started mixing them together. Kohaku walked over and knelt down next to her.

"How are you Rin?"

"I'm good. How are you Kohaku? Still slaying demons?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. Rin smiled back and stood up and handed what she had just made to Kaede.

"Here Sango. Drink this. It should help with the fever." Kaede said as Sango sat up and drank it.

"Come children." Miroku said, entering the hut. "Let's leave mommy alone." He then walked outside as all six of his children surprisingly followed him out. Rin just smiled. She wanted to have her own family someday. She wanted to be the mother that she never really got to have.

Kaede then stood up and walked out. Rin and Kohaku followed.

"How long is your visit going to last?" Rin asked.

"I don't know yet." He said with a smile. She smiled and looked away. She saw Amaya and Asuka smiling at her.

"Excuse me." Rin stated as she walked over to where they were.

"Rin." They said in unison.

"What is it? I can see it on your face that you want to ask me something."

"What did Kaito want?" Amaya said with a little smirk.

"Nothing. Just asking me how I was. But we were interrupted."

"Has he asked for your hand yet?" Asuka spilled out. Amaya shoved her a bit and Rin just laughed.

"No. And even if he did, I would refuse."

"As if you have a choice." Rin looked down. Lord Sesshomaru would let her chose her husband, if given the chance. She knew that he would, at least, she hoped.

"I don't see Kaito like that. He is just a friend. I have no intention of becoming his wife." Rin said as she looked away. She saw Inuyasha walking by himself. She could ask him about Lord Sesshomaru and when he was going to visit again.

He and Lord Sesshomaru still had it in their minds that they had to kill each other. Rin had figured it out years ago that they could never kill each other. If they could, they would have done it already.

"Excuse me." Rin said as she ran off.

"Rin!" Amaya and Asuka shouted after her. But she ignored them.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted as he stopped and turned around. He didn't look too pleased to see her.

"What do you want Rin?" He asked. She stopped and caught her breath.

"I was just wondering…"

"I haven't seen him." He said as he looked at her.

"How did you know…?"

"Rin." He said with a laugh. "Anytime you come and talk to me, it is usually about Sesshomaru." Rin gave a little smile.

"So, you haven't heard anything either?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"I just thought he would come and visit me by now." She said as she sat down by a tree. She heard Inuyasha sigh and walk over. She gave a little inward smile. He acted so brave, but when it came to woman, he was really quite weak. Kagome could make him feel guilty with the smallest things.

"Rin. I am sure he will come. He hasn't missed a year yet, surprisingly." Rin looked over and smiled at him.

"I know. But it seems that his visits keep becoming more and more spread out."

"He is a very busy demon it seems, which is something I don't get." Rin laughed. "What does he even do?" Rin smiled and looked up at him.

"I am sure he is thinking the very same thing about you in this village." Inuyasha looked away.

"Oh, Shaddup!" He said as he stood up and walked away.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She shouted out at him. He turned and smiled.

"No problem Rin." He then walked to most likely, Kagome. Inuyasha was okay sometimes. Rin had gotten used to him over the years. And he has matured a lot as well.

Rin let out a small sigh as she reached over and picked a wild flower that was blooming by the tree. She missed Lord Sesshomaru so much. She just wanted him back here.

It was different not seeing him all the time. Sure he would leave her alone for a while back when she was younger, but he always came back.

She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. That she might not get to see Lord Sesshomaru again. She shook that thought away quickly. She shouldn't think like that. It wasn't right. She threw the flower on the ground and stood up.

Lord Sesshomaru would come back to her. She knew it in her heart.

She slowly made her way back to her little hut singing quietly to herself.

"I will wait alone until you come. Lord Sesshomaru, please return."

"Rin!" She was snapped out of her little fantasy by Kohaku running up to her.

"Yes Kohaku."

"Hey. So I will be leaving soon it seems." Kohaku said quietly.

"Oh." She said with a small smile. Kohaku's visits were never very long. He was still a rather shy person. Rin figured he still lived with all the guilt of what Naraku had made him do. That is why he was usually alone all the time.

"Do you want to go on a ride with me, on Kirara?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Rin laughed.

"Aun will be jealous." She said with a smile. He stuck out his hand to her. She laughed and grabbed his hand. Kirara then came flying up to them. Kohaku helped her up then got on and took off. Rin laughed and grabbed onto Kohaku so she wouldn't fall off.

The air running over her face felt wonderful. She smiled and rested her head on Kohaku's back and sighed. She missed things like this. She missed when it use to be her on Aun following Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken on their everlasting journey across the western lands.

She felt a tear fall down her face. This was ridiculous. Why was she acting this way? She never thought about these things this much. Perhaps it was because Lord Sesshomaru hasn't come to visit yet this year.

She needed to stop thinking about this too much. It would only end in disaster on her end. She wiped away the tears and put her smile back on and laughed when Kohaku tried to make Kirara do some tricks.

Lord Sesshomaru would come. He wouldn't break his promise to her. He never has before.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped walking. He looked around. He smelt something. Someone was watching him, or more importantly, someone was following him.

"What are you planning on bringing…" Jaken said as he ran into his leg. "What is it my lord?" Jaken asked as he looked around.

Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed Bakusaiga. He then swung it in the direction the trees next to him. He was for sure the scent was coming from there. Once the smoke cleared, he heard laughter.

"Very keen sense of smell." It was a woman. He put his sword back in its place next to Tenseiga. He hadn't used Tenseiga in 10 years. There was no use for it anymore. But he still carried it with him. It was his father's after all.

The woman emerged from the trees. She had a smile on her face as she approached them. She had long black hair that was pulled back. She was wearing a fancy kimono which showed that she had power. But she smelt just like Inuyasha, She was a half demon. She was not worth his time.

"Who are you, you ungrateful woman! Speaking to Lord Sesshomaru with no respect!" Jaken shouted.

"Relax, toad." She said with a smile. "I have the most respect for Lord Sesshomaru." She said with a smile as her gaze went back to him. "My name is Sakura." She started pacing in front of him. "You helped with the defeat of Naraku, am I right?" Naraku? Why would this half demon care about Naraku?

"You are merely a half-demon, just as Naraku was." Sesshomaru stated as he started walking past her. "You deserve none of my time." He continued walking.

"Take that as a warning, half demon!" Jaken stated before running towards him.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Sesshomaru stopped. "Didn't a little girl use to travel with you? What was her name, Rin, was it?" He could hear the smirk that was most likely on her lips. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Jaken asked.

"Isn't that where you are going?" Sakura asked again as she walked up to him. "Don't you travel this way, every year." Sesshomaru just continued looking at her. She must have people watching him. He has never sensed her before. She must want something from him. "I thought the great Lord Sesshomaru hated humans."

"You ungrateful woman!" Jaken shouted. "Lord Sesshomaru could kill you right on the spot. You should be begging for forgiveness."

"Oh, you imp. Sesshomaru won't kill me." She said with a smirk. "I look forward to talking again, Sesshomaru. Give my regards to Rin, if you get the chance." She gave a little laugh before disappearing.

She may have been a half-demon, but she was powerful. Sesshomaru turned and continued walking.

"I wonder what she wanted." Jaken stated. He had intended for Sesshomaru to answer, but he wouldn't. Truth is, Sesshomaru didn't know what her intention was. But it was pointless nonetheless.

He had no interest in what the half-demon wanted.

Simple threats were not something he needed to deal with right now.

* * *

Sakura walked up to a cave right beside the dark swamp. Beside her was a small fox demon, shivering in fright.

"This is the spot. Are you sure?" She asked, looking around. This really was not what she was expecting.

"Yes, ma'am." He said quietly.

"Good. Tell me about them again. I want to make sure my history check was correct. I need to make sure that they do their job correctly."

"The Malicious Five were made up of five brothers: Ryuu, Shou, Yuu, Riku and Jun. Growing up in a small village, they were seen as the nicest guys in the village. But one day, their village was attacked and their family was killed.

"They intended to get revenge. One of the brothers was a blacksmith. He made them all weapons. They found the night robbers who destroyed their village and killed them. Jun, the eldest, decided that he liked killing and forced the others to join him in wrecking havoc on villages. They were almost as bad as the Band of Seven."

"Yes. Naraku brought them back, am I correct?"

"He did. But they have all died again." She rolled her eyes. Naraku was foolish with his incarnations. "Finally, a group of people found their hideout, which was this cave. They trapped them in there and killed them. From what I have heard, it was a very violent death, even for them."

"I see. And are their remains still in that cave."

"I would believe so. No one dares to venture up there. Some say it is haunted." She smiled and looked down at the little demon.

"Fox."

"I have a name ma'am, it's Kenji."

"I don't care about your name. What I care about are your powers."

"My powers?" He asked shakily.

"Yes. I have heard that you have acquired the power to bring certain people back."

"Yes. But only in bonds. I bond their life to someone else. So when that person dies, they die. It is usually used for lovers." The demon replied uneasily.

"Well, Kenji." She said as she looked down at him. "That is exactly what I want." She then grabbed him by the collar and picked him up and walked up to the cave.

These five will do her will and help get her what she wanted. Ultimate power. She wanted to accomplish what Naraku couldn't.

She walked into the cave and threw the demon in front of her. He sat up, shaking. She looked around. The cave was dark, but she could see the remnants of the five skeletons on the ground. It was eerie how they were still preserved.

"You want me to help you to bond with the Malicious Five?" He stuttered out.

"Yes. Can you do it?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes." He said as he straightened out his robes. "I need your blood." She rolled her eyes. She walked over and scrapped her hand over and rock. She reached her hand out. The fox demon grabbed her hand and turned it over.

She looked down at the skeletons as the blood dripped down on them. She looked over at the fox demon who now had his eyes closed and was whispering something in a language she didn't quite understand. He still had a hold of her hand.

She felt a little sting go throughout her body. A red light then started to emerge from the skeletons. She smiled. It was working.

The light then dimmed down. The fox demon was now sitting down panting. Sakura looked over and saw five bodies moving. It had worked. The little demon had done it.

She walked up to them as they started to wake up.

"Hello there." She said with a smile. They all turned and looked at her. "I am your new master. You are bonded to me. If you do as I say, you will get to live and to continue wrecking havoc on the world for all eternity." The five just nodded. She then turned and walked over to the demon. "Remember Kenji, this stays between me and you. If you tell anyone about this, your life and the life of your family will be finding out what hell is like." She then turned back to the bodies that were now standing up. "Come, we have some work to do." She said as she turned and walked out of the cave.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Like I said before, I will try and update this as much as I can. I have another story I am writing right now and a small oneshot that I need to get typed up all that. But I shall try and get an update soon. Thanks again! =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other story and I tried to get another chapter done, but went to this instead. So, this small chapter, I hope, will keep you satisfied for a bit.  
**

**I did this one in a little bit of a hurry, so sorry in advance for any mistakes there might be.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Rin."_

"_Yes my lord?" She replied with a smile. He had come bearing no present this time, which was quite unlike him. She was a little upset by that and a little worried. Why would he come visit her without a present? She automatically assumed something was wrong._

_Sure she didn't mind that she wouldn't get anything, she was use to that. But it was his norm when he came to visit. It gave her hope that he still cared about her._

_Sesshomaru looked down at her. He held no emotion in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was a bug or something. _

_Rin glanced around. They were out in the middle of the forest. He had asked to speak to her privately, which meant no Jaken. So they were all alone._

_She had a small idea about what he could want. She had only dreamed about this day ever since he had left her at the village. He would come with a box and inside would be the white kimono and she would smile and say she would follow him forever._

_But this was not how it was. He bared no box with a kimono in it. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't say what he was going to do. That he wanted her to follow him forever._

"_The time has come." He stated. That was very ambiguous. That could mean plenty of things._

"_Excuse me, my Lord, but the time has come for what?" She asked with a small smile. No smile back from him though. Why couldn't he smile? She had always questioned that to Jaken. Apparently, Lord Sesshomaru had only smiled once, and that was not even a true smile. Jaken had always said that if Sesshomaru smiled, something bad was about to happen. _

"_The time has come for you to decide what it is that you want." He replied, again, with no emotion. She couldn't even judge how he was feeling. Did he want her to come with him? Did he want her to stay in the village?_

"_My choice." She said quietly. She looked down and took a deep breath. She then looked up and smiled. She took a step toward him. He didn't move. He just remained looking at her. She reached out and did one of the bravest things she has ever done._

_She grabbed his hand._

"_My choice, Lord Sesshomaru, is to stay with you forever." She said with a smile. She lifted his hand and put it on her face and closed her eyes. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see what his reaction would be._

_Again there no emotion, but his hand was now actually cupping her face. She saw him move closer to her. She leaned her head upwards in anticipation._

"_Rin." He said. She saw his face lowering slowly. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. He was going to kiss her. Kiss her! She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen._

"_Rin!" She opened her eyes. That was not the voice of Lord Sesshomaru. That wasn't even Jaken. That was…._

Rin opened her eyes and sat up. There, standing in her doorway was the man who had ruined her dream.

Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked, and she made sure he could tell that she was irritated with him. Next thing she knew he was kneeling down in front of her.

"Don't sound so irritable about it, Rin." He said with a little glare.

"You disturbed me from a perfectly good dream." He groaned. She didn't even have to say about whom to have him already know exactly whom she was dreaming about. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door. Rin then remembered that he must have been in here for a reason. "You never did tell me what you wanted." She replied with a smile. His turned around and his eyes glared down at her.

"We wanted a favor." Rin looked over and saw Kagome walk in with a smile. "I knew sending him to ask was a bad idea." She said with a laugh. Inuyasha grunted and walked out of the hut.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to Rin.

"He interrupted my dream." Rin said with a little pout.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we really need this favor. With Sango sick, Miroku is watching their brood, and a job came up…."

"And you want me to watch Souta and Nanami?" Rin finished with a smile.

"Would you? I know that Kaede has a very easy schedule. I would ask her, but I think they are a little much for her, especially with her age." Rin laughed.

"I can watch them. It's no trouble at all." And after she said that, two little bodies ran into the hut and tackled her back onto the bed.

"Thank you Rin! We will be back soon!" She shouted as she ran out of the hut. Rin laughed as she sat back up and smiled at the two children kneeling on her bed.

After getting herself dressed, Rin walked hand in hand with Nanami and Souta. Rin smiled as the two began to sing a simple song that all the village children sang. Rin had sung it once, but it has been a while, but she still remembered the words, and she sang along with them. They reminded her of when he was younger, always so happy and not really understanding of the danger that could happen at any given moment.

She laughed and let go of their hands as they got to the meadow Rin always took them to. This meadow was Rin's favorite spot. She had discovered it on one of her bad days and fell in love.

Rin let out a small sigh and sat down. She had actually worn one of her nice kimonos today. It wasn't her nicest one, but it was still nicer than most of the other women's in the village. It had been part of a gift from Sesshomaru last year.

"Wind Scar!" Rin laughed as she turned around. Souta had a stick in his hand and he was swinging it around at some invisible foe.

"I will purify his heart!" Nanami shouted as she made the motion to shoot an arrow. Rin smiled and looked down. She reached over and picked up a flower.

She used to come here all the time when she was younger. She would come here in the morning to pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru for when he arrived later. She never knew what he did with her flowers, but he did take them. That always made her smile.

She looked over at Nanami and Souta again. She really wanted children. She wanted to be a mother. She wanted the chance to raise them, unlike what happened with her.

Nanami and Souta were so adorable. Nanami looked just like Kagome. She had Kagome's eyes, but Inuyasha's hair color. Now for Souta, he took after Inuyasha, except for his hair and eyes.

Rin sighed again. She wondered what Lord Sesshomaru thought about them. She knew he had seen them. They had run up to him, calling him Uncle Sesshomaru. Tell you what, a huge fight ensued between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru because of that comment. His visit was cut short, none the less.

But it really made Rin think. Lord Sesshomaru had hated humans, and he definitely hated Inuyasha, who was a half demon. If Rin was going to devote her life to him, she would most likely never have children with him.

Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to her, no matter how much she would wish for it. She knew this now. But she believed that it would be enough to just be with him.

"Rin." She looked up. That was Souta, and he sounded scared. She stood up as both children ran over to her and hid behind her.

There was a man walking towards them. He was quite tall and looked quite muscular. For a second, Rin was reminded of Suikotsu. He had the same built and similar hairstyle as him.

"You two go back to the village. I will be along shortly." Rin said. The two nodded and ran towards the village. Rin watched as they ran off, making sure they were out of sight before she turned her attention to the man.

He was dressed in armor and had weapons on him. She could not take him, but as long as the children get away, that was all that mattered. This man, as bad as she would like to admit, was very handsome. He had a smile on his face. He walked up to her and gave a little laugh.

"Your children didn't have to leave, Miss. I intend no harm on anyone." He said with another smile. Rin smiled and looked down.

"They are not my children, sir. I am merely just looking out for them. Since I was unaware of your intentions, I had to ensure their safety."

"Of course." He said as he put his hand on his sword. Rin took a step back. "Oh, sorry." He said with a light chuckle. "How rude of me, my name is Jun. I am new to this area."

"Oh." Rin said quietly. She still wasn't quite sure about this man. Sure he seemed nice, but it could all be an act,

"Yes. I seem to be lost and was relieved when I heard voices. I was wondering if you knew of the nearest village I could stay at until my men find me."

"Your men?" She asked. This man was becoming more untrustworthy as he kept talking. But she was taught to never assume anything. They are always innocent until proven guilty.

"Yes. My traveling companions. I seem to have gotten separated from them during a demon attack. I know they will come find me."

"Well, there is a village near here that I am sure will suit you fine." She said with a little smile as she turned and started walking away. She stopped and turned around. The man was still standing there. "If you follow me, I will guide you to it." He nodded and walked up to her.

Rin smiled and hummed to herself as she walked along the trail.

"I never did catch your name, Miss."

"That is because I have not yet stated it." She said as she looked up at him. "Unlike you, I do not give my name to strangers." He laughed.

"I am a very trustworthy person."

"And for me, you have to earn your trust." He chuckled. Rin looked down. This man was very nice, but he was still a stranger. Kaede would not approve of this, her bringing a strange man into the village. But she didn't care. She was being nice.

Rin smiled when the village came into view.

"Is this it?" Jun asked.

"Yes." Rin saw Kaede walking from a small hut. "Go talk with her." Rin said as she pointed to Kaede. "She will help set everything up with you." Rin stated with one last smile before walking towards her hut. She looked over and saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing by their hut. They were back and the children must be safe. Her work was done.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as the strange man approached Kaede.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know. I don't like the smell of this man."

"Does he smell bad? Like demon bad?" Kagome asked. He turned and saw Souta and Nanami playing in the hut. They were safe. He didn't attack them in the meadow. And Rin seemed to trust him enough to bring him to the village.

But that doesn't mean that he isn't planning something.

"I don't know how to explain it. I have smelt something like him before, I just can't place it right now."

"Well, he seems nice. And if Rin led him here, he couldn't be that bad."

"He probably would have followed her anyways. I am going to go talk to Rin and get the details on this."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"I am merely protecting my family." He said with a small smile as he made his way to Rin's hut. On his way he heard Kaede talking to the man.

"Jun, this village can be a home to you if you like. We are a small village and wouldn't mind the expansion."

"I thank you. But, I am sure my stay won't be permanent." Inuyasha grunted. Damn straight his stay won't be long.

He walked up to Rin's hut and knocked on the outside.

"Come in." She shouted. He walked in. Rin was sitting on her bed combing through her hair. She smiled at him. She must have forgiven him for this morning. "What can I do you for you, Inuyasha? Need another favor?" He gave a fake chuckle and walked over to her and sat down.

"I want to know what the hell happened back there."

"Nothing. No one was hurt."

"Rin. I want details."

"Well, Nanami and Souta were playing. Then a man appeared. I didn't know about his intentions, so I told the children to come back here." Inuyasha nodded. "And he said he didn't want to hurt us. He said his name is Jun and that he merely got separated from his companions and he needed somewhere to stay until they come and find him. And I brought him back here, being the good person that I am." Inuyasha looked at her. She was telling the truth.

Rin wasn't someone who would lie. Then again, she had been traveling with Sesshomaru. She couldn't lie to him even if she tried.

"Fine." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked before he left.

"I don't know yet." He said as he walked out of the hut. He saw the man. This Jun. He would have to keep an eye on him while he is here.

He made his way back to his hut. Kagome was sitting down, sharpening her arrows. He walked over and saw down next to her.

"Find out anything interesting?" She asked with a smile.

"No. Just a little bit about Jun."

"Jun?"

"The new arrival."

"Ah. Did you tell Rin?"

"Tell her what?" Inuyasha asked, a little bit confused.

"You know what. That a certain someone is on their way here." Kagome said with a smile.

"No. Kaede said she would do it. She said she had something else to talk to Rin about."

"Oh." Inuyasha just shrugged before he was coerced into a fight with Souta.

* * *

Rin walked into a little grassy area holding on to the reigns of Aun.

"Here you go, the nice grass that you like." Aun gave out a little grunt and went over to go lay down. Rin smiled and sighed as she sat down and started humming to herself.

She picked up a stray flower and ran her fingers along the petals. She tensed up when she heard the sound of footsteps. She prayed it wasn't Jun. She really didn't want to have to try and avoid him again.

Sure he was nice, but still, she didn't want to be alone with him. She didn't want to have people talk about her about that. They already said enough when Lord Sesshomaru came around.

"Rin?" Rin sighed in relief. It was Kaede.

"I'm over here Kaede!" She shouted. Kaede huffed over and sat down.

"Why are you so far out?"

"Aun likes this grass a lot. So I bring him here every so often, for something new, you know?" She replied with a smile. Kaede laughed and looked up. It was getting dark and the sunset was forming.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

"Very beautiful." Rin said as she looked up at the sky as well.

"Jun seemed very interested in you." Kaede said with a smile.

"Did he?"

"He kept asking for your name." Rin looked over at her.

"Did you tell him?"

"I did. He seemed to want to know about the beautiful mysterious woman watching over two children." Rin laughed.

"I told him they weren't my children."

"He likes you Rin. There was no question about it."

"Well, I have no interest in him." Rin said as she fell back to lay on the grass. "Have you heard anything about Lord Sesshomaru yet?" She asked.

"Rin," Kaede said with a sigh. "What have you decided about your choice, when the time comes, what are you going to do?" Rin sat up and looked at her.

"I know want I want to do, Kaede."

"Have you thought about marriage? Kaito has asked very nicely a couple times. I think Kohaku may have even asked once. But they are too afraid to ask Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lady Kaede…" Rin started.

"And children, Rin, don't you want to start a family. You need to start thinking about your future." Rin sighed and looked down. She felt her eyes water up.

"I have thought about those things, Kaede, I have. But none of it is going to matter. I am going to follow Lord Sesshomaru until the day that I die." Kaede sighed and looked down.

"Rin, I want what is best for you."

"I want to be happy, Kaede." Rin said as she put her hand on top of hers. "And I will be happy with Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede nodded and stood up.

"Don't be out too late Rin."

"I have Aun with me. They will protect me." Kaede nodded and walked away. Rin sighed as she just stared off into the sky.

Rin would be happy with Lord Sesshomaru. True she would miss out on a husband and a family, but it would be all worth later on. Just being there for her lord is enough for her.

She smiled when she felt a big gust of cool air hit her face. She looked over and saw Aun sitting down next to her. It was getting late.

"Are you ready to go back?" She asked. He nodded. Rin sat up and grabbed a hold of his reins and started walking back. "You know Lord Sesshomaru will come back, don't you?" She asked Aun as the village came into view.

She saw that everyone was still up. She tied up Aun and made her way over to them. She stopped when she heard what they were talking about.

"I am surprised that he is even coming again." That was Kaede.

"Kaede," Kagome started. "Sesshomaru cares about her."

"I wouldn't necessary call it caring about her." Inuyasha added.

"I was always curious about his feelings for her." Miroku added in.

"Me too. When Naraku was trying to get me to kill her, Sesshomaru looked pretty upset about that thought." Sango added in. She must have been feeling better to be out with them.

"But if he did care, why would he leave her here? Wouldn't he be afraid she wouldn't go back with him?" Miroku asked.

"He wants what is best for her." Kagome added.

"I just don't know." Kaede said. Rin fought back tears. They doubted Lord Sesshomaru. True, they didn't know everything about what had gone on between them, but still. "I was for sure that this would be the year that he would stop coming."

"Kaede…" Kagome said. She seemed upset. "You wouldn't think that he would just stop coming without even saying goodbye."

"Well, think about it Kagome," Kaede said. "His visits keep becoming later and later. I think he is thinking that soon, he won't have to come."

"I think Sesshomaru is better than that." Kagome replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Inuyasha said. "He is still as heartless as before."

"What does Rin expect is going to happen when he returns?" Sango asked.

"Rin is in love with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated. "I hope she is ready for it to be a one-sided relationship. Sesshomaru has never loved anything in his whole life. And he hates humans. Rin may be an exception, but he still hates human and half demons. Any children Rin would have will be half-demons. And Sesshomaru would never go with that."

"That is a very sad life." Miroku stated. "Should Rin be allowed to live that life, when she can obviously have a better one here?"

"It is her decision." Kagome said. "And besides, we will see what his visit brings." Rin wiped away her tears and walked back to her hut.

She lay down on her bed as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru was coming, that was all that mattered. All of them were wrong. He cared about her. She knew that. He was different than all of the other demons.

But would she really be happy with him? If the relationship was one-sided, could she deal with that? She had always said she would, but now she wasn't quite sure.

She closed her eyes, fighting back more tears. She didn't need to think about this. She would deal with what would happen when Sesshomaru was here.

* * *

**I also want to say thank you to everyone for leaving me comments. I wasn't really sure how people would react to it, so again, thank you! I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Got another chapter for you guys!  
**

**Again, sorry for any mistakes that are made. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It has been a couple days since Rin overheard the others talking about Sesshomaru and her future. She had remained pretty calm about it, not bringing it up and not trying to think about it. Rin merely went along with her life as if it didn't happen.

But every night it would eat away at her. So much that she lost sleep over it.

Jun has been around too. His friends still haven't found him. He didn't seem worried though, in fact, he seemed to be really enjoying himself in the village. He spent most of his time around her anyways. He wanted to know all about her. She didn't give him much. He was still a stranger to her. So when she was silent, he would tell about his life.

Rin did feel sorry for Jun. Apparently his family was killed by night robbers, just like hers. She didn't tell Jun about her family, even though she wanted to, and she didn't tell him about Sesshomaru. She didn't know this man and how he would react to all that.

Rin was out petting Aun one morning, outside her hut, like she did most mornings. She was telling him all her worries, fears, and even her dreams. That was one good thing about Aun. She could tell him all her problems and he just sat there and listened. He wouldn't judge her or go tell her secrets to anyone else. He just listened to her when she needed someone to listen.

"Hello Rin." She paused and turned around. There was Jun. He smiled at her and again she was reminded of how attractive he was. But there was still something different about him. She couldn't quite place it.

"Hello Jun." She said politely. She was not someone who was rude to other people.

"Ah, I get an actual hello today." He replied, looking up at the sky.

"Well, it has been a couple days, I am sure that we know each other a little more that I can actually say hello to you." He laughed and walked towards her.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked.

"I would love to…." She started but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"But?" He said with a smile, Rin noticed. It was like he knew she was going to decline before he even asked her. If he knew, then why bother?

"I promised Kagome that I would let her train me this morning."

"Ah. Later then?"

"Later." She replied as she walked past him and headed towards Kagome's hut. "Kagome?" Rin asked. She walked into the hut and found Inuyasha sitting there with Nanami and Souta. "Hello Inuyasha." She said quietly. He looked at her.

"Is something wrong Rin? You have been abnormally quiet lately." Rin smiled.

"Everything is great Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru is coming and I am quite happy. What would make me unhappy?" He just looked at her. Rin didn't like it. He didn't believe her, and she knew it. Then again, Rin never was good at lying. "Where is Kagome?"

"Out back."

"Thanks." She said quickly as she turned and left the hut to walk around back. She did not want to talk to Inuyasha. She had been avoiding him the most. He had said some of the most hurtful things that night. Even though they were hurtful, they were actually quite truthful and that is why she hated it more.

Rin walked up and found Kagome picking up arrows. She looked over and smiled.

"Hey Rin. Wasn't expecting you quite so soon. I saw you talking with Jun and thought I had more time."

"Oh, sorry. I could go wait somewhere…"

"No, it's fine." Kagome said with a smile as she walked up to her. "Are you ready?"

"I have been ready for quite some time now." Rin said with a little laugh. Kagome just smiled.

"Come on." They walked in silence out to a little area in the forest that they had set up a while back especially for training. Kagome handed the bow to Rin. It felt nice to be able to hold a weapon. For years now Rin has been feeling a little bit defenseless. It felt good to be learning how to defend herself.

"I doubt I will ever use this, but it is still good practice." She said with a smile.

"But if anyone asks, I didn't teach you." She said as she grabbed an arrow and her own bow. Rin knew who she was talking about. Lord Sesshomaru. He was against the very idea of Rin fighting anything.

Sure she could take care of herself, but to actually learn to fight and defend herself against anyone other than a human would just be bad in his eyes. Well, that is what Rin assumed. He hadn't exactly specified his reasons.

"Now, just copy me." Rin looked over and saw Kagome raise the bow and pull the string back. There was no arrow, but Rin was sure Kagome was testing her to see how well she could pull the string.

Rin raised the bow up and pulled the string. It was hard, but she got it. Kagome smiled.

"Great." Kagome set her bow down and grabbed an arrow. She then walked over and handed it to Rin. Rin took it and took a deep breath. "Now, pull the string back and make sure you have a hold of the arrow as well." Rin nodded. Kagome was behind her. "Aim for that tree." Rin looked over and saw that there was one tree that was off by itself making it a perfect target.

She squinted and tried to focus. Once she found the perfect shot, she released the arrow.

It didn't go far. It went a few feet then sunk straight to the ground. She let out a small sigh.

"That's perfectly fine. My first time wasn't very successful either." Kagome said with a laugh. "But, put your heart into it. Really concentrate." Rin nodded and bent over and picked up another arrow.

She did the exact thing. She thought really hard and really focused on hitting the tree. She thought about everything that the others had said. She thought about Lord Sesshomaru, and even Jaken.

She released the arrow and it actually hit the tree. It was very center and near the bottom, but she hit it and that counted as a success in her book.

"I hit it!" Rin shouted as she started jumping up and down.

"You see. If you concentrate and think about it, you can do wonders. But remember, there is the tiny problem of stress. Nothing will ever be easy. Remember that."

"I know." Rin said with a smile as she walked over and examined her arrow in the tree. She looked over at Kagome. Rin sighed and looked down. Kagome walked over to her.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

"I am fine." Rin smiled and walked away.

"Rin. It's not just today. It has been like this for a couple days. You can tell me anything, you know that." Rin sighed and sat down.

"I heard you and the others talking the other night." Rin said quietly.

"Oh." Kagome said as she sat down next to her. "Rin…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Rin, I can see that you are hurt and we need to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin said as she looked down. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up. She didn't want to cry, she had spent much of the past couple of nights crying.

Kagome just let out a small sigh and pulled her into a hug. Rin let herself cry again, but only because she knew it was unhealthy to keep everything bottled up.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over at a cave that was hidden between a mountain and a small lake. Something was very peculiar about this cave. It had trouble written all over it.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken asked as he looked over at the cave.

Sakura's scent was here, along with another demon and, something else. He had smelt this smell before. First with the Band of Seven and with the Priestess Kikyo. Dead mortals.

So, Sakura had brought people back from the dead, but how? And why?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"We are leaving." He said curtly as he continued walking towards the village. The smell seemed to be heading in that direction. But it is only the dead smell that is heading towards the village. Sakura's scent seemed to have disappeared right in front of the cave.

It was no concern of his. Inuyasha could handle his village all he wanted. Dead mortals were beneath him. No use in killing the already dead. He was going to the village for a completely different reason.

* * *

"Rin," Kagome said with a sigh. "I want what is best for you…"

"Kagome…"

"And I want you to be happy." Kagome interrupted. Rin sighed. "You know Sesshomaru better than any of us, including Inuyasha. We are in no place to judge you. And whatever decision that you make when the time comes, all of us will support you." Kagome said with a smile. Rin looked at her and smiled as she wiped away tears. They were still in the training area. They had sat in silence for a bit but Kagome was quite stubborn and forced an answer from Rin.

"Thanks Kagome!" Rin said as she pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and looked ahead. "And I have thought about it."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"My feelings being one-sided. I know Lord Sesshomaru hates humans, but for some reason, I think I am different, or, at least he sees me differently."

"Have you made your choice?" Kagome asked again.

"I am going with him." Rin said quietly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms against them. "It is what I have always wanted."

"We will fully support your decision Rin." Rin laughed at that.

"You might, but I sure doubt Inuyasha won't. They seem to fight every time Lord Sesshomaru is here."

"That's just their brotherly love." Kagome said with a laugh. Rin gave a little chuckle.

"Rin?" Rin turned around. That was Jun. What was he doing here?

"Hi Jun." Rin said as she stood up. Kagome stood up as well. "Have you met Kagome yet?" She asked.

"I have not." He said with a smile. "I am Jun."

"I have heard." Kagome said with a smile. "I am Inuyasha's wife."

"The half-demon?" Jun asked, a skeptical look on his face. This was exactly the reason Rin didn't tell him about Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Kagome said sternly.

"Don't take that the wrong way. I am still associating names with identities." He said with a little laugh. "I have nothing against half-demons." Kagome nodded.

Oh. Rin just looked at him, studying to see if he was telling the truth.

"I see. Well, I better get back. I will clean everything up. You can go if you want Rin." Kagome said as she walked back and started picking up the arrows. Rin smiled and looked over at Jun. He was smiling at her.

"Ready for that walk?" Jun asked. Rin laughed.

"Sure." She turned and started walking away. Jun ran up and walked the same pace as her to stay in tune with her small steps.

After a couple minutes of silence, Rin spoke up.

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" He asked as they approached a small creek.

"About your family." She said as she sat down. "My family was attacked by night robbers when I was six years old."

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat down next to her.

"It's fine. At the time, I became silent and didn't talk. I had to fend for myself most of the time and I was beaten up quite a bit because I had to steal to get by, but nothing seemed to faze me. It was like I was already dead."

"What happened? Did you come here?" He asked.

"Someone rescued me. And I was fine ever since." She said with a small smile. She couldn't really tell him that she died and a demon brought her back to life. That was a story she never really told anyone.

She was sure that Lord Sesshomaru didn't discuss what had happened that day with anyone. And she knew that it puzzled Jaken quite a bit. It was so unlike Lord Sesshomaru to save a young human girls' life, yet he did.

Rin was sure that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew what had happened. They never heard the story of how Rin begun her journey with Lord Sesshomaru. But they never really asked.

She had always wanted to ask Lord Sesshomaru why he saved her that day, but she always got too scared to ask him. He had saved her many times after that, so she didn't really find the need to impose that particular question on him.

"I would have never thought that about you." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked with a smile.

"I would have never thought that you were an orphan and had experienced so much pain." Rin laughed.

"Why? What would you suspect of someone like me?" She asked. It was a very good question. Sure she acted fine on the outside, but on the inside, she was hurting. Even when following Lord Sesshomaru, she still hurt.

He laughed. He looked down then out at the creek.

"Are you going to make me say it Rin?" He asked.

"I believe I don't have a clue what you are going to say, so I can't possibly be tricking you or anything like that." She heard him sigh. She turned and put her full attention on him.

She then stopped breathing for a second. She looked down. His hand was on top of hers. This was not what she was intending to happen.

"Rin." He said as he looked into her eyes. And Rin got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "You are truly a very beautiful woman. No one would ever think that you were beaten and mistreated in your past." He lifted her hand and held it to his chest.

"Jun…" She said quietly. She was beginning to snap out of her daze and realized that she was a little uncomfortable with the way that he was holding her.

"Rin, I know I may have only known you for a couple days now, but I want to get to know you. You are an amazing woman and I am so thankful that I met you that day." She looked up at him. He looked so innocent and scared. Why was he scared?

"Jun, that's very nice, but…" But she was cut off. Not by him interrupting her, but by him kissing her.

She instantly pulled her hand free and pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She scooted away from him but he moved closer to her.

"I was thanking you."

"You could have said thank you. That would have been more appropriate." She said as she stood up. That had been her first kiss. She hadn't wanted her first kiss to be taken like that. In her dreams it was Lord Sesshomaru who had taken it. Not by someone she barely knew.

"I thought a kiss was a better way." He said with a smirk.

"Jun, I think that you are a really great guy, but I don't see you like that." His smirk faded. A look of anger appeared on his face.

"What?"

"I don't like you like that. As a friend, yes, but not that way. Not the way you seem to want."

"Is there someone else?" He hissed out as he took a step forward.

"What?" She asked, shocked that he was suggest such a thing. Who was he to accuse her of something like this? She didn't belong to him. He didn't even know her. Jun walked up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She shouted as she tried to get her arm free.

"Don't lie to me Rin!" He hissed as he moved his face closer to hers. She looked into his eyes. They no longer held the innocent gaze they had earlier. Now they were filled with hate and anger. "I know there is someone else, all you have to do is just admit it."

"Fine. Yes, there is someone else!" She shouted. He smirked at her, but it wasn't playful, no, it was an evil smirk." He pulled her closer to him.

"See, it is so much easier if you just admit things." He ran his free hand along her face. She tried to move out of reach, but it is hard when your movement was limited. "Now, who is it?"

"What?" She asked.

"Who is the other man?"

"You wouldn't know him." She spat at him. He gripped her arm tighter and she gave out a little wince.

"Who is it?" He hissed.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said quietly. His grip on her arm loosened and she pulled it free. She quickly turned and made a run for it. When she got a little distance away from him, she looked behind her.

Jun was just standing there. He wasn't chasing her or anything. He was just standing there, watching her run away. She shook her head and went back to running back to the village.

There was something up with Jun, she just didn't know what. But he was not the nice man that she had thought that he was. She had misjudged him. She felt her eyes filling with tears again. She hadn't been treated like this in quite some time that she almost forgot how it felt.

Almost.

* * *

Sakura stood on the other side of the creek watching the whole scene. Jun was a lot better than she had imagined.

So the girl was in love with Sesshomaru. She was definitely of value now. Of course, she always had been, but with love being involved, that brought it up to a whole new level.

"Jun." She said as she jumped over the creek and landed right behind him. He turned around and smiled at her. "How did it go?"

"Weren't you listening?" He asked.

"I was. But I didn't get the greatest view."

"She likes this Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes. Now I see that the relationship is two-sided. My plan will work perfectly."

"What do you mean two-sided?" Jun asked. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"You know, Jun. These are the times when I wish you weren't dead." He crossed his arms and grabbed for his sword. "You kill me and you die. Remember that Jun." She said with a smirk. "But what I meant, is that Sesshomaru cares about her too."

"Isn't he a demon? All demons despise humans?"

"Yes. But she is special to him."

"I see."

"Go along with the plan. Everything is going perfectly."

"Will you send the others?"

"I will. Sesshomaru will be in the village tomorrow."

"Alright. Have them attack in the morning." She smiled.

"Make sure she is alive, Jun. We need her alive."

"I know." He said as he turned and walked away. Sakura sighed. She turned around as the wind blew on her face. She smiled.

Sesshomaru was close. His poor heart will break when he goes to the village and finds out that his Rin isn't there. That will bring him to her. Her plan was going to go perfectly.

She just needed to get a couple things ready.

Soon.

Soon she would be the most powerful being in the land and rule over it all.

* * *

Rin walked back into the village and saw that no one was out. Good. Hopefully no one would bother her tonight. She felt horrible and didn't want to be disturbed.

She walked over to her hut. Aun walked up to her and she smiled at them.

"Not tonight Aun." She said as she ran her hand over his back. "Tomorrow, for sure." She said with a smile as she walked into her hut.

She knelt down and pulled her hair down and ran her fingers through it. She sighed and started humming to herself. She then rolled back the sleeve of her kimono and saw a bruise forming on her arm. Jun had given her a bruise. Great. How was she going to explain that? She rolled the sleeve back down. She would deal with that later. She didn't want to think about what happened. She just wanted to forget about it.

But how could she?

What would she do if Jun came back to the village? Did he have other intentions? What of his friends that were looking for him?

"Stop thinking about that Rin." She said to herself. "Everything will be fine. Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon and everything will be perfect."

"Rin." She turned around and saw Kaede standing in her doorway.

"Lady Kaede." Rin said as she stood up.

"Sit back down Rin." Kaede said as she walked in. Rin nodded and knelt back down.

"What is it, Lady Kaede?"

"Is something wrong, Rin? Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?" Rin smiled and looked down.

"Nothing is wrong Kaede."

"Kagome told us that you heard us talking the other night." Rin looked up. Kagome told them! How could she?

"I don't want to talk about that Kaede." Rin said politely.

"Kagome also told us that you were out with Jun. He has not returned to the village. Did something happen?" She asked. Rin really didn't want to tell Kaede, but she might as well. Kaede probably wouldn't leave until she did.

"Jun kissed me." Rin said quietly.

"And you didn't want him to?" Kaede asked as she walked over and knelt down next to her. Rin felt the tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"And then he got mad when I told him I didn't feel the same." She raised the sleeve of her kimono and showed Kaede the bruise that was forming.

"Rin." Kaede said as she reached over. Rin pulled her arm away and pulled her sleeve back down.

"It's nothing." She said as she wiped her tears away. She needed to be strong. "Was there something else that you wanted?" She heard Kaede sigh. It was nice that Kaede was concerned for her, but it really was nothing.

Jun would keep his distance. Keade was sure to tell the others and Inuyasha would talk to him if he ever did come back here. It would all be settled.

Keade stood up and walked to the door. Now Rin felt bad, did she offend her somehow?

"Kaede…" Rin started. "I didn't mean to offend you…" Kaede gave a little laugh.

"You didn't offend me Rin." Kaede said as she looked back at her. "I understand. I wanted to tell you that Sesshomaru will be here tomorrow. So make sure you are up early and ready for his arrival." Rin smiled.

"I will Lady Kaede!" Rin said as she stood up and ran over and hugged her. "Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" She said as Kaede laughed.

"Just don't lose sleep over it." Kaede said with a smile and walked out of the hut. Rin peeked her head outside the hut.

"Did you hear that Aun? Lord Sesshomaru is coming tomorrow!" Aun gave a little growl and Rin walked back over to her bed and sat down. Kaede had told her to not lose sleep over it, but she would be way to excited to sleep now.

She lay down and covered herself up. She rolled over and smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

The whole incident with Jun was temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to everyone. Your feedback means a lot to me and I am glad that you are all liking the story. =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Got another update for you all!  
**

**Again, I am sorry for any mistakes. And I keep forgetting about Shippo, like, I'm sorry, he is my least favorite, so if I can remember, I try and put him in here, but know that even if I didn't mention him, he is supposed to be here too.  
**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura looked up at the cave that was before her. She had heard rumors about this particular cave, but never really thought it had existed, until now, that is. It was always just a myth when she had heard it discussed.

"Why are they always caves?" She asked herself. She had been going to caves quite a lot lately, and she was getting tired of it. They were very moist and always ruined her nice kimonos. This had better be the last cave she had to go in.

She jumped up and landed on the foot of the cave. She looked in and smiled as she knelt down and picked up a stick. She quickly set the top of it on fire and peered into the cave again. Her only talent as a half demon was the make fire. Some might find it a nice trick, but she hated it. It was rather pointless most of the time.

"Hojimo?" She asked as she stepped into the cave. He better be here. If he wasn't she was going to kill that little rat demon that told her this was the cave.

"Who is there?" A muffled voice asked. She rolled her eyes. Well, at least he was here.

"I have come to ask something of you." She said as a figure emerged. She tried to disguise her reaction to his ugliness by smiling. But he smelt bad too, but when you live in a cave you are bound to smell bad.

"What do you want?" He hissed out. This demon looked like a mix between a toad and a snake. Not one of the prettiest creatures on earth, but with his type of work, he did not need to look attractive. She smiled and looked down at him.

"My name is Sakura. I have come to ask you to make me a sword."

"What would you want with a sword? I don't just make swords. You can go to any blacksmith for that." He grunted out as he turned around and started walking away.

"I think you mistake me for a human. I am most certainly not a human." The demon laughed and turned around.

"No. But you are a half demon. You could not wield anything that I make." She walked up to him.

"Listen here, you little toad snake, I am making you a very incredible offer. When the time comes, I will be the most powerful demon in this world. And when I am, you can rule with me." She said with a smile. Of course it was a lie. She would most likely kill him after she gets her sword. But he didn't know that. He stepped forward again and she could see the interest on his face.

"What type of sword do you need made?" He asked with a smile.

"I want the most powerful sword you can make. I want one that will even be able to steal demonic power away from even the most powerful demons."

"You want to take the demon away from a demon?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes." She said with a smirk. She crossed her arms. "Can you do it?"

"It will be very tricky. It has not been done before. The sword will have to be able to absorb demonic energy."

"Can you do it?" She hissed out as she grew impatient. All she wanted was the answer. She hated coming to some random demon for something as important as this. If she trusted Totosi she would have gone to him, but he was too good. And besides, he was friends with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

And he would sense the danger with her sword and reject her. But Hojimo, he was already greedy enough. He would accept her offer.

"I can." He said with a smirk.

"How long will it take?"

"Hmmm." He said as he thought about it. He was being way to dramatic about this. But she needed to play nice.

"A couple weeks, give or take."

"I don't have that kind of time. It better be done by the time I get back." She said as she turned around and made to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"What is my reward for this?" She smiled.

"Your reward, Hojimo, will be power, when I rule this land." He nodded.

"Ok. I will make you your sword."

"Thanks Hojimo." She said as turned and walked out of the cave.

Stupid demon. If only Sesshomaru would be that dimwitted to just give up his powers. Things would be so much more simpler. The truth was, she wasn't even sure if this was possible, if the sword would even work.

Naraku had absorbed demons and took their power. Will a sword be able to do the same thing? She hoped Hojimo's reputation was true and he could make things like this. If this didn't work, well, she would not want to think about that.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked up to the creek. He stopped and looked up at the sky as the wind blew past him.

He smelt Rin. Her scent lingered here. It wasn't very strong, but it was definately her. And her scent wasn't alone.

It was the dead mortal smell again, along with Sakura. Sakura's smell was the strongest, she was here last, which meant that there was a chance that Rin wasn't here when Sakura was here.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru looked down. Rin's scent headed towards the village. Sakura's and the dead mortal went off in a different direction. Good.

He jumped over the creek and continued walking without answering Jaken. He heard Jaken squeak and he heard splashing. Sesshomaru sighed as he continued walking.

He was beginning to take an interest in this Sakura. What was she doing? And to be around this area, he knew it had to do with him. Or Inuyasha. Inuyasha was always causing trouble, most of the trouble that occurred around here had something to do with him.

Sakura was not a threat. She had a half-demon, weak and defenseless, like Inuyasha. She had no weapon, even Jaken could defeat her if he really put his mind to it. He stopped and turned around.

Jaken was lying on the ground gasping and spitting up water. He took that back. Jaken might have some trouble.

"Come, Jaken." He said as he turned and walked into the forest.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken replied with a little groan.

* * *

Rin stood in her hut with a big smile on her face. Lord Sesshomaru was going to be here any minute.

She was wearing her best kimono. It was purple with pink and yellow flower decorations on the sleeves and near the bottom of it. This was by far, her favorite kimono that Lord Sesshomaru had ever given her.

To say Rin was excited was an understatement.

Today could be the day that Sesshomaru asked her for her decision, which she had known the answer to since he had left her here in the first place. After today she would get to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever.

She raised a hand and put it over her heart. Her heart was fluttering like it was trying to fly out of her chest. She was getting nervous. Hopefully she didn't make a fool of herself today. There was nothing to be nervous about. Sesshomaru came every year. She had to act like this year was no different.

She looked down at her arm. She pulled the sleeve back and saw the black and purple bruise that was appearing on her arm. She sighed.

Jun.

He had seemed so nice. He acted nice. She thought he was different. But no, he was like most humans she had begun to know. Sure the ones in this village were nice to her face, but she knew what they said about her behind her back.

They talked bad about her because of Lord Sesshomaru. They were ok with Inuyasha because he defended their village. But during some of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fights, Sesshomaru had damaged some of the buildings.

He was not the best liked demon around here.

And it hurt. Humans who associated themselves with demons, especially ones like Lord Sesshomaru, were not looked upon to greatly.

Kagome had dealt with her fair share of verbal abuse, and Rin was sure that she still did when they went to other villages. But if you love someone, then it should be worth it.

Rin shook those thoughts out of her mind quickly. She didn't want to get drawn into the Lord Sesshomaru and half-demon children thoughts again. She always ended up being depressed afterwards. She didn't want to be upset on this day. She needed to be happy for today was supposed to be a very joyous day.

But of course, Rin could never have a happy day. She tensed up when she heard noises coming from outside.

Screams. A lot of screams. Rin turned around and ran to the door. Before she got to the doorway, a figure appeared, blocking her exit. She stepped back.

It was Jun.

"Hello Rin." He said with a smirk. She backed away as he entered the hut.

"Jun." She whispered. He laughed.

"I can imagine that you are not very happy to see me right now."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" He laughed again. He was way too confident. He looked at her and Rin saw anger. He was not here to apologize, that much was true. "What's going on outside?" Rin asked as her back hit the wall.

"Oh. That." He said with a little laugh. "It would seem, that my comrades finally found me."

"They are attacking the village!" She shouted.

"Rin, I have a little confession to make." He said as he put his hands behind him and walked toward her. "I may have lied to you." Rin rolled her eyes. That wasn't news.

"And you are telling me this why?" She asked. She looked around her hut. She had nothing in it that could be used as a weapon. But she needed to stay strong and confident. If she showed that she was scared then he would have the upper hand.

"I want to be honest with you now. I lied about the reason I was here, and a little bit about my life." Rin's eyes widened.

"Your parents weren't killed?" She asked.

"Oh, no, they were. But I left out a small detail."

"And what detail was that?" She asked quietly, taking a small breath. She could make a guess as to what that detail would be.

"I was the one who killed them." Jun was a murderer. That was it. He and his friends were killers. Great. And she was the one whom invited him into the village. All of this was her fault. People were dying out there because of her. "You may be thinking that all this is your fault, well, wait." He said with a laugh. "This is your fault. All those deaths that are occurring out there, they will all be put on you."

Rin froze. He was right. If villagers liked her, they would surely hate her now.

"But no worries." He said as he took another step towards her. "You won't be here long enough to see the aftermath." She smiled. He had moved a bit and left a path to the door. She could make a run for it.

"You seem very confident in yourself, Jun." She said as she moved a little bit. He just looked at her.

She took a deep breath and ran. She saw the door coming closer and closer. She was going to make it. She could run out the door and scream for help.

It was too good to be true. She felt something grab her. She turned around and saw Jun smirking at her.

"I knew you were going to run Rin. So predictable."

"Let me go!" She shouted as she tried to get her arm free.

"No." He sighed. "It seems that you are going to put up a fight, so I am left with no choice but to use force."

Before Rin could do anything, she was pushed onto the floor. Her head hit the floor and she let out a little yelp of pain.

She opened her eyes and saw the world moving around her. But it was slowly fading away.

And suddenly, her world went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the village come into view. Something was wrong. He smelt smoke and blood.

"This can't be good." Jaken said as they walked in. Sesshomaru looked around. Rin's scent was not anywhere around here. She was gone. Something happened and she was gone. He looked around. He turned when he heard a little groan.

It was Aun.

"Aun?" Jaken said as he walked up and grabbed his reins. Sesshomaru walked up to him. What had happened here?

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's hut. He smelt blood. He walked in and knelt down. On the floor was a little puddle of blood.

It was still warm. This attack had happened not too long ago.

"Where is Rin?" Jaken asked as he walked around the hut. He sensed Inuyasha approaching. He stood up and walked out of the hut.

And sure enough, there stood Inuyasha, along with his little group. The woman, demon slayer, the monk and the fox demon. The old woman was even there. Sesshomaru found it pointless to use names. They were all humans. He knew them, he just didn't use them. There was no use for them. Inuyasha glared at him. Pointless actions.

Sesshomaru walked up to him.

"Where is Rin?" He asked. Jaken walked up next to him, along with Aun.

"Rin has been taken." Inuyasha stated.

"Anyone with eyes can see that!" Jaken shouted. "You stupid half demon! Why don't you give us some valuable information?"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru hissed. Jaken nodded in obedience.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Who is responsible for this attack?" He asked. He wanted to find who took Rin. This was most likely just some random attack. This village seemed to get attacked quite a bit when Naraku was around.

Inuyasha's woman stepped forward. She looked nervous. Sesshomaru just glared at her. They were wasting his time by avoiding the subject.

"Um…" She started. "She was taken by the Malicious Five."

"The Malicious Five?" Sesshomaru asked. He had never heard of them before. That means they were not as powerful.

"The leader is Jun." She said quietly. "He is the one that took Rin."

"Who is Jun, and what are the Malicious five?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken. Jaken really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. The monk then stepped forward.

"The Malicious Five are just as bad as the Band of Seven. They went around attacking villages and killing whoever they wanted. One village finally got fed up and lured them into a cave and killed them." That cave he passed by must have been their resting place.

Sakura must have brought them back to wreck havoc and cover up what she was really doing.

"But I have no idea why they are back. I didn't think anyone had the power to bring back the dead. Besides Naraku, but even then he used the jewel shards." The monk added. Sesshomaru looked at them.

But why Rin? What was so special about her? She was still alive, he knew that for certain. Sakura had something planned for Rin, if she was indeed behind this.

They most likely aren't that far away. He knew their scent, he could track them down easily. Maybe this is what Sakura wants. To lure him in.

If she shows up, he will just simply kill her.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru just ignored him.

"Where exactly does Rin come into all this? Why would they steal her?" Jaken asked.

"I can explain that." Sesshomaru stopped walking. That was the old woman he had left Rin with. "Rin was the one that found Jun. He told her he was lost, and her, being the kind hearted woman she is, she showed him to our village. He seemed to have taken a liking to her. And, well, yesterday, I guess Jun kissed her." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Someone had kissed Rin.

"And, she didn't want it. He got mad and I saw the bruises on her arm. I don't know what exactly occurred, but she was very distraught by it. And he came by this morning. I thought it was to apologize, but then the others came and attacked."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists. He had left Rin here so she would be safe, but she was hurt.

He turned and ran at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Inuyasha gasped and clawed at Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru squeezed tighter and glared at him.

"Sesshomaru." The woman, Kagome, pleaded. "It wasn't his fault. We couldn't have predicted that this would happen. No one could have." That was lie. Inuyasha may have been a half demon, but even he could have smelt the dead mortal.

Sesshomaru then dropped Inuyasha. He then drew his sword. Sesshomaru turned.

"Your nose must be getting dull, Inuyasha. Can't even sense a dead mortal."

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha hissed. "I could tell something wasn't right with him. I just didn't sense him a threat."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru just turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted after him. Inuyasha, always asking such pointless questions.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait!" Jaken shouted. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken asked.

"Stay here with Aun until I return."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru then continued walking away as he listened to Jaken's pointless crying.

He could smell Rin's blood. She was close.

He had underestimated the power of this Sakura. That was a mistake he didn't intend on making again. Sakura would die by his hand if it was the last thing that he did.

* * *

Jaken sat in the circle with Inuyasha and his stupid little friends. He hated when Lord Sesshomaru did this.

He use to leave him and Rin alone all the time. But to leave him in a human village alone! This was just ridiculous.

But he could see why.

Lord Sesshomaru was mad. He always got mad when someone took Rin. He had followed Naraku around, trying to kill him because he had taken Rin.

He wondered if that weird Sakura person had anything to do with this. If she did, she was in serious trouble when Lord Sesshomaru found her.

"Hey, Jaken!" He looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at him.

"What do you want? It is bad enough being here, alone. I could be helping Lord Sesshomaru. It is your fault that I am here and that Lord Sesshomaru is mad."

"How is it my fault?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You were supposed to protect Rin!" Jaken shouted. "He left her here feeling that she would be protected with you here." Inuyasha looked down.

"Does Rin really mean that much to Sesshomaru?" Jaken looked over and saw Kagome looking at him. She looked worried. Jaken sighed and sat down.

"She means more to him than I do, and I have been with him longer." He said quietly.

"We need to go after them!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Don't be ridiculous, half-demon. Lord Sesshomaru is more than capable of handling this on his own. He hates pointless interventions." Jaken then felt immense pain as Inuyasha's fist hit his head.

"Dead people are almost always impossible to kill. We have learned this. And besides, it could be some sort of trap. Usually anyone who wants Sesshomaru knows that Rin is his weakness."

"Lord Sesshomaru has no weakness!" Jaken shouted. That was a complete lie. Even Jaken knew that Rin had become a weakness to Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe that is why he left her here. It sure did make sense.

Yet he always came back here to check up on her. And he always brought her gifts. Jaken didn't know why he did. It seemed like a weird thing for even Lord Sesshomaru to do. To lower himself to giving gifts to a human girl?

"He may not want us there, but we can help him." Kagome said.

"I want to help." Jaken looked over and saw Kohaku. It had been a while since he had seen him. "I heard about Rin's abduction. I want to help in any way possible." Jaken laughed. Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy to see him.

He had reacted quite badly when Kaede had told him that Kohaku had made a suggestion of marrying Rin.

Of course, Lord Sesshomaru didn't show it through actions or words, but he knew that Lord Sesshomaru was upset. Jaken had followed him for many years now, and he knew when Lord Sesshomaru was upset.

Jaken jumped when he felt breathing on his back. He turned around and saw Aun. He sighed.

"I guess you want to go too?" He asked. They nodded. "Fine!" Jaken said as he hopped onto Aun's back. "But Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy about this."

"Ha! Sesshomaru has never been happy." Inuyasha said as he took off running with Kagome on his back. Jaken looked over and saw the children all waving as they left. Jaken sighed and Aun flew off the ground and followed the others.

Inuyasha was wrong. Lord Sesshomaru had in fact been happy. He had seen it once, only once.

And that was when his mother had brought Rin back. He thought that that may have been the happiest day in Lord Sesshomaru's life.

It had become one of his own happiest days in his life. A life without Rin, well, Jaken couldn't even comprehend that. Even with her in the village, it was like she was still there in spirit. Since her arrival, it had been hard to imagine a time when she wasn't there. She had been accepted so easily, it was almost like it was fate.

Jaken chuckled. He didn't need to think about such foolish things at a time like this. He needed to think about finding Rin and Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thanks again for reading! It makes me really happy that you are all enjoying it and I hope you like the direction the story is going!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am on a role lately, getting all my stuff updated. Yeah me! Anyways, here is another chapter for you all! Hope you all enjoy.  
**

**And I am sorry for any mistakes that are probably in here. But other than that, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rin opened her eyes and immediately closed them from the bright rays of the sun. She tried to sit up and immediately felt pain from the back of her head. She would have to be careful she got up. She slowly looked around to try and figure out where she was. She was in the forest., that much was true. But which forest? How was far away was she from the village? What was she doing here? That last thing she remembered was Jun in her hut and he attacked her. That is why her head hurt. He had caused her to fall.

Rin bolted up and her world started spinning. She fell back on the ground to make everything stop movivg.

"I wouldn't advise any fast movements, Rin." Rin looked over saw Jun walking over to her with a big smile on his face. "You hit your head pretty hard, you were even bleeding for a little bit." He said as he sat down next to her. She scooted away from him. That only made him laugh more.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around. This was not very familiar to her at all. She was scared. She had no idea where she was so if she had managed to try and escape, she would still be lost. Jun chuckled. She looked back at him.

"We are in a forest. Where did you think we were?" Rin gave him a little glare. He didn't need to be so cocky. She knew they were in a forest.

"I know we are in a forest. I'm not some half-wit." She said as she looked down. Her nice kimono was ruined. There were dirt and grass stains all over it and she was sure there were even some blood stains on it from when she hit her head. If Lord Sesshomaru were to see her he would be very disappointed.

"Well, you need to learn to be more specific Rin."

"How far, exactly, are we from the village?"

"I would say a day's length away." He said as he ran his fingers along his sword. Rin looked behind her. She could take a run for it. But, Jun wouldn't hesitate to kill her. But they haven't killed her yet, she could have a good chance. She must be of some use for them.

"Why am I here?" She asked. She might as well know why he took her. He could have just killed her in the hut, not taken her as some sort of hostage. She deserved to know why she was kidnapped.

"She sure does talk a lot Jun." That was a new voice. Rin looked over and saw not just 1, but 4 other men. She was here alone with five men. They must have been his so called friends. Jun gave a laugh.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get her to talk, Yuu." Rin looked back at Jun.

"Why am I here?" She asked again, pressing the issue.

"You are here, my dear Rin," He said as he ran his finger along her face. She pulled her head away. He laughed. "Because someone wants you here."

"Who?" She demanded.

"All good things come to those who wait." He smirked as he stood up.

"I have the right to know!" She shouted. He laughed and bent down and looked down at her.

"Well, I don't have the right to tell you. We are just delivery men. That person will make their presence known soon enough when the time is right." She looked at him. He then grabbed her chin. "But don't worry Rin, we are not going to kill you."

"How do I know that?"

"You don't." He said as he stood back up.

"Who exactly are you all? Why are you doing this?"

"Well," Jun said as he turned around. "I am Jun. And these are my brothers, Ryuu, Shou, Yuu, and Riku. And we are known as the Malicious Five."

"The Malicious Five?" Rin asked as she stood up. She had never heard of them, ever. She had heard of the Band of Seven, but not these men.

"Yes. You see, after our family was killed, we took our revenge on their killers. And we found them and killed them. But killing proved to be so much fun. We couldn't stop."

"You are like the Band of Seven?" She asked.

"No. We are similar, they were weak."

"And you guys aren't?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Jun laughed.

"You have a point. Everybody has their weaknesses." He was silent for a bit before he continued on with his story. Rin guessed he wanted to build up the drama. "We went from village to village killing those we deemed fit to die. But one village wouldn't accept it. They lured us to a cave and killed us." Rin's eyes widened. They're dead.

"You are all dead. How are you here?"

"I wondered that too. But, the person who we are bringing you to, brought us back."

"And you plan on wrecking havoc again?" She asked. They were exactly like the Band of Seven, minus Naraku.

"Eventually. We have to do our part first."

"You guys shouldn't be here." She replied, standing up. "You guys have died and moved on. You need to rest in peace, not continue ruining the lives of people." She said as she took a step forward. "You shouldn't be alive." Jun turned and looked at her and laughed.

"Funny Rin. Especially coming from someone who has died twice." Rin's eyes widened.

"How….?" He walked up to her.

"We have our ways. You have died twice. The first time Sesshomaru brought you back, but the second time, his mother brought you back. So, who are you tell us that we shouldn't be here, when in all realness, you shouldn't have lived past the age of seven." She closed her eyes and a felt tears forming in her eyes.

She knelt down on the ground.

"It's not the same."

"But it is Rin. It is exactly the same." She looked down. "I see that you are crying. Yeah, cry about the fact that you should really be in the ground rotting like we should be. We are all just lucky humans." She heard him walk away. "Or dead mortals, as your Lord Sesshomaru likes to say."

She looked up. He was right. She shouldn't be here. But Lord Sesshomaru had thought that her life was worth living and brought her back. Even his mother thought that she was important enough to Lord Sesshomaru to bring back.

She had never questioned it before, but now, she just didn't know. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head. She needed to be strong and get through this.

Lord Sesshomaru would be here soon and come and save her. He always did.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way through the forest. He could still smell them. He was getting close. They may have had an hour advantage over him, but he would catch up and corner them in the end.

"It seems that even Lord Sesshomaru has a heart." He stopped.

"Sakura." He said calmly. She laughed and walked out right in front of him.

"How are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she approached him. "Missing someone?" She said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga and pointed it at her. He did not have time or patience to listen her talk and make games. She was stalling him.

"I don't have time to put up with your games, Sakura." He said as he glared at her. "What are you planning?"

"Where would the fun be if I told you that?" She said with a smirk. "But I can assure you in something about Rin."

"What makes you think I care about what happens to her?" Sakura gave a little laugh.

"Isn't that where you are going? To find Rin? The smell of her blood is all over this area. Most people would think that she was dead."

"I am not most people."

"No." She said with a smile. "You are quite different. Yet you seem to be quite similar to your father and brother." He raised his sword. "Did I strike a nerve Sesshomaru? I know you hate being compared to your brother and your father even had his weaknesses, a human. But the time to fight is not right now."

What did she mean by that?

"So, until we meet again, Sesshomaru. And, my best wishes on you finding Rin." She said as she disappeared.

He stared into the area where Sakura once stood. He put Bakusaiga back and continued walking.

She had been a distraction. She was trying to buy time from him finding them. He must be close. He had to be.

* * *

Rin was laying down on the ground. They had walked a little bit that day, but it was getting dark so they were resting. Jun had told her that they didn't need to rest, but since she was more alive, they stopped for her.

She had her eyes closed and was thinking of happier times when she felt something. She opened her eyes. It felt like a hand, on her leg. She sat up and saw that her kimono had been pushed up a bit and Jun smiling at her.

"I was wondering when you would feel it." She kicked her leg at him.

"Don't touch me."

"If I wanted to touch you," He said as he lifted his hand and ran it along her face. "I don't need permission."

"You disgust me." She hissed. She needed to show that she was still in control. If he saw her weakness he would use that against her.

"I doubt that. I was quite handsome back when I was fully alive. I doubt that has changed much, considering I look the same." She saw that he had moved even closer. She scooted away.

"I think this would work a lot better if we stayed away from each other." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, Rin." He said with a laugh. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over onto his lap.

"Ugh! Let me go!" She shouted. He laughed as he ran his hands over her body. She moved her hands up to his chest and pushed him off her, but he didn't move. She then used her last resort. She slapped him. After she did she was frozen in her spot. She could not believe that she just did it. She should not have done that.

She saw Jun reach up and touch his face. His eyes were full of hatred and anger.

Next thing she knew, she was pushed on the ground with Jun on top of her. She was fighting against him but he positioned his body so that she couldn't really move.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"You dare hit me." He grunted out. She then felt the air escape her lungs as his hands went around her neck. She tried to pull them off but he was too strong.

She then saw that his body had shifted a bit, letting her legs become free. She raised her leg and kicked him. He instantly let go. She stood up, catching her breath. She looked down and saw Jun on the ground glaring at her. This was her chance to run. She had to get away. It was either now or never. She turned to make a run for it but he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her on the ground. She turned and kicked him in the face, causing him to let go. She got back on her feet and started running.

She had no idea where she was going or where she even was. And it was quite dangerous to be running out in the forest at night. Alone. There could be things in here even more dangerous than Jun. But she didn't care. All she cared about was being free.

At least with it being dark, she had the chance to find better hiding spots.

She didn't look behind her to see if they were following her. She knew they were. And when they did find her, she would be in for it. She had hit Jun three times and she knew he would not be very happy about it.

But she had to get away. She had to find Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha after she had handed out the food she had brought for everyone. She grabbed his hand as she looked at everyone. This seemed so different, yet so familiar.

Countless times things have happened which brought Sesshomaru's group with theirs. But Rin wasn't here. She was out there, possibly being tortured. And Sesshomaru was out there, looking for her.

She had always been confused about Rin and Sesshomaru. Just out of the blue, Sesshomaru had Rin with him. No explanation, no nothing. And she followed him without any fear or anything. It was odd for a little girl.

When Kagome had been small, she had been scared of everything. But Rin was different. Rin didn't seem scared of anything but humans.

But it seemed that after he got Rin, Sesshomaru changed. She could see it. Inuyasha, as clueless as he is all the time, even noticed it, but still refused to acknowledge it.

She looked over and saw Jaken sitting next to Aun. He looked sad. Of course, he was always sad when Sesshomaru left him alone without a word. He seemed to have done that quite a bit, but at least then he had Rin with him to keep him company.

"Jaken." She said quietly. He looked up at her. He didn't respond but she knew she had his attention. "Can you explain to me, how Rin begun to travel with Sesshomaru?" She asked. "What exactly is their connection? What will he do if she is, dare I say, dead?" She asked.

She saw Jaken's eyes widen as he sighed and relaxed again. Kagome noticed that everyone was looking at Jaken now.

"Lord Sesshomaru would not like me to say." He said. "He doesn't like people knowing his story with her."

"Well, he isn't here. He won't know that you are telling us." Inuyasha said with a sneer. Kagome shoved him a bit. She knew very well that somehow Sesshomaru would know. She saw Jaken fighting with himself, but it seems that he lost.

"Lord Sesshomaru would be very devastated if Rin died. You see, Rin has already died twice." Inuyasha straightened up.

"What?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo said in unison.

"I knew that." Kohaku said quietly. Kagome looked over at him. Kohaku was just sitting there, looking at his hands. Kirara was laying down next to him.

"I don't know the full details of the first time, but it was right after Inuyasha first used the wind scar against Lord Sesshomaru. He was in the forest recovering when Rin came upon him. She was an orphan." Jaken said quietly.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"Rin told me one time. I was very curious. She came every day to give him food and water, and my lord refused. I guess one day she came back with bruises and my lord had questioned about them."

"Get on with it toad." Inuyasha said. Jaken just glared at him. Kagome turned and elbowed him again. Honestly, they were lucky Jaken was even talking about it. He was going to ruin it in seconds.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru came back to where I was, and he then walked off again. I followed him, and we saw Rin, lying on the road. She was dead and had been attacked by wolves."

"Wolves?" Inuyasha asked.

"Koga's wolves. That confrontation was very interesting." Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru had run into Koga and didn't kill him? "Anyways, Sesshomaru used Tenseiga and brought Rin back. She then followed us after that."

"So, Sesshomaru is very protective of Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Very. He went after Naraku after he kidnapped Rin. And he said that he would kill Koga if he tried anything again, like before. But as I previously stated, Rin is in higher priority to Lord Sesshomaru than I, even though I have traveled with him longer." Jaken said.

"When was the second time?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru's mother came and was going to teach Sesshomaru how to make Tenseiga more powerful." Kohaku said.

"Sesshomaru's mother?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Even he has a mother." Kagome said with a smile as Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru's mother was like. Probably just like Sesshomaru.

"Rin and I got taken to Meido, or the Underworld." Kohaku added in. Kagome had forgotten that Kohaku had traveled with them for a while to protect himself from Naraku. "After Sesshomaru cut down the hound, I came back. The jewel shard kept me alive. But Rin, she didn't make it. And Tenseiga can only bring a person back once."

"How did Sesshomaru react to all this?" Kagome asked.

"He was devastated. Of course, he didn't show his feelings. He brought Rin back and his mother brought her back. I think that it why he left Rin in the village. So she will be protected. If she were to die, there is no way for her to come back."

Kagome sat there, taking everything in. Sesshomaru really did care about Rin. She had seen many instances over the years. But now she knew the whole story. Sesshomaru played that he hated all humans yet his more valued companion was a human.

"I would have never thought Sesshomaru would be like that." Miroku stated.

"Me either." Sango stated in agreement.

"You better hope that Rin is alive, Inuyasha." Jaken said.

"Why is that toad?" Inuyasha replied.

"If she is dead, you will have to fear the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru when all hell breaks loose on earth." He said as he leaned against Aun again. Kagome nodded.

"I could take him. I am not afraid of him." Inuyasha stated confidently. Kagome grabbed his hand again. She wanted to believe Inuyasha. But something told her a very upset Sesshomaru was a force to be reckoned with.

She didn't want to be around when Rin dies. Hopefully she would not be anywhere near that. Sesshomaru would have killed Inuyasha in the village if he so wanted to.

Sesshomaru had surpassed his father in power and was the most powerful demon around here. Everyone knew that. Everyone feared Sesshomaru. Everyone but Rin. But then again, she didn't need to.

* * *

Rin stood behind a tree trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She could hear the others trying to find her. She slowly got on the ground and opened her eyes again.

If she could just stay here until they gave up. They were sure to give up soon. She couldn't be that important to whomever it was that wanted her.

She then heard footsteps. They were really close to her. She put a hand over her mouth to cover her breathing. It wasn't Jun, but one of his brothers. She hadn't paid attention enough to remember his name.

She leaned against the tree and hoped that he would pass her by.

He didn't.

"I found you." He said with a chuckle. She didn't stay long enough for him to grab her though. She took off running again. She heard the man behind her breathing hard. He must not have run like this in a while. She smiled. Maybe she would be able to get away from them.

She didn't.

Within a few seconds of that thought, the man had grabbed her and pushed her onto the ground. She immediately put up a fight and tried hitting and kicking him, but the man just laughed, easily blocking her attempts.

"I love a woman who fights." She looked away and tried to push him off her. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She continued trying to kick him. She would not give up without a fight.

She then felt his breath on her face. She looked away as she heard him purr into her ear.

"It has been a long, long time since I have been with a woman. I don't think Jun would mind…" She closed her eyes and cringed when he licked her face. She felt the tears running down her cheek.

Just then, the man was pulled off her, well, more like he was thrown off her.

"You were wrong. I do mind." Rin opened her eyes and saw Jun standing there with the others. "You are not to touch her. That was the order."

"But you touched her, Jun." The man replied. Jun then walked over and grabbed Rin by the arm and lifted her up. He pulled her to him and she just fell against him. She was so exhausted that she did whatever her body was forced to do.

"My orders were different than yours." He said with a smirk. "Find us a new place to camp." He ordered. She heard the others turn and leave. Jun turned and looked at her. "You are very strong Rin. I may have underestimated you." He let go of her and started walking. "But it will not happen again."

She tried to walk but she just fell down. She heard Jun sigh. When the guy pushed her into the ground, it must have hurt more than she originally thought. And she had run quite a bit.

"Giving up already?" He said as he knelt down and picked her up. She didn't fight him. He carried her right back to where she had been running from.

A couple minutes later, Rin saw a clearing. She saw a fire in the middle with the others sitting around it. Jun set her down and walked away.

She sat there and put her hands on her stomach. She was really hungry. She looked around. There was nothing edible around here. She would just have to deal with being hungry until she found something edible.

She had gone a longer time being hungry before. She looked around and saw the path that Jun had just brought her from. She could try and run again but she was too tired and knew she wouldn't get that far.

"I wouldn't, if I was you." She looked up and saw Jun looking down at her. "I would be able to catch you in a few seconds." She looked down and messed with her kimono.

She heard him knelt down next to her.

"Rin."

"What is it Jun? I want to be alone." She said as she looked up at him.

"This whole kidnapping thing will go a lot smoother if you stop seeing me as the bad guy and stop trying to get away." He said with a smile.

"Well maybe I don't want things to go smoothly for you. I want you to suffer." He laughed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. I could hurt you until you can barely move. My orders were to not kill you. They never said not to hurt you until you are on the brink of death." She looked at him and saw that he was serious. She knew he would not hesitate to hurt her until she couldn't even move.

"I won't run away." She said quietly.

"Good." He put a hand on her face and she didn't push it away. She was too exhausted to even move. She needed to regain all her strength. "You know Rin, I never wanted it to be this way. You are a very beautiful woman." She just looked at him. "If we would have met under other circumstances, I would have pursued you."

"I still would have said no."

"Would you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"You are still a murderer." He laughed.

"And what of your dear Lord Sesshomaru? How many humans do you think he has killed? He is no angel. He is just as bad as me." She looked at him. Lord Sesshomaru was different.

"He has a heart. He has a soul. You have neither. You didn't then and you don't now." She said as she looked away. She was done talking at him. She wanted to be alone. He gave a little laugh.

She then felt something on her cheek. He had kissed her cheek. She immediately turned and looked at him but he was already walking away.

She saw one of the brothers walk up towards her. He stopped at a tree and just stood there, with his arms crossed and just stared at her. He was there to watch her. She knew that much.

Rin turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him. She slowly lay down and just looked off into the forest. Where was Lord Sesshomaru? She had never been kidnapped this long? He was usually there before the day was over. But it had been almost two days.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She needed to stay positive. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru was coming for her. It would only be a matter of time before he came and rescued her, just like he has done countless times before.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I will try and get another chapter up as soon as possible! =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. Been a bit busy as of late. But I have another chapter for you guys. This one is a bit shorter than the others, but a little is better than none.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rin was awoken by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Jun looking down at her. He didn't really have much emotion to his face so she couldn't tell if something was actually wrong.

"We are leaving. Get up." He then stood up and walked away without another word. Rin sat up and stretched a bit. She felt so much better today. If she wanted to try and run away again, she probably could get much further than she did last night.

She stood up and looked around. She still didn't recognize where they were. She had never really traveled this far away from the village. Everything was new and different than what she was used to.

She felt someone grab her arm tightly. She looked over and saw that it was Jun. Of course. He started walking forward, dragging her along without saying anything. She immediately resisted and tried to make him let go. She was perfectly capable of walking. She didn't need to be dragged around like some pet.

"Let me go." She hissed out at him. He turned around and pulled her close, glaring down at her.

"Remember the talk we had last night?"

"Yes. I'm not trying to run away Jun. I am perfectly capable of walking myself. You don't have to hold my hand." She said. He glared at her and turned and continued walking, her arm still in his.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She turned and saw one of the brothers smirking at her. She looked down. She was being objectified by these disgusting men who most likely haven't seen a woman since they had died.

She knew they couldn't do anything to her. Jun has said they were not allowed to touch her. But still, she felt like the things they were imagining were just as bad as if they were actually touching her.

"Can you tell your brothers to please stop looking at me?" She asked. "They are making me feel uncomfortable."

"I can't control their eyes or their thoughts, only their actions." Rin sighed and continued walking behind Jun. His grip on her arm never loosened.

After a while she started getting tired. Not to mention that the trail was not the smoothest and her feet were hurting. She had no idea where her shoes had gone to and her kimono was pretty much had. There was no way that it could be repaired.

"Jun." She said as she tried to pull her arm free again. She heard him grunt. "Can we rest? My feet hurt." He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Why should I go along with your request?" Rin smirked and sat down, pulling him down with her. She was acting childish but she didn't care. He was being childish as well by not letting her walk on her own.

He yanked her back up, which really hurt her arm. She took her free hand and slapped him. She heard all of his brothers stop talking in an instant. The forest was silent as Jun slowly turned and glared down at her.

But she wasn't scared this time. She knew he couldn't really hurt her.

"I want to stop." She commanded. "I am exhausted. I am not going to run away again. I promise. I just want to rest my feet." She pulled her arm free and turned and walked over to a little spot by a tree and sat down.

Jun just looked at her. She quickly looked down and messed with her kimono, trying to ignore his gaze. The bottom of her kimono was all ripped and caked with dirt and mud. Everything nice that she had always gets taken away from her in the end. It is like she can't ever have anything nice.

Rin sighed as she looked up. Jun was sitting right in front of her. She jumped a little. She was not expecting him to be there.

"What do you want now?" She asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was on his lap. She instantly hit and kicked at him as he just laughed. He caught her arms and just laughed at her futile attempts of getting free.

"Come on, Rin." He said though laughs. She finally got off him and crawled away. He grabbed her leg and continued pulling her to him. She went to kick him but he pinned her body down with his.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. She heard laughter from the other brothers. She then heard something, something that was not coming from Jun or the other brothers. She looked behind her. She knew this sound.

She then saw the blue and yellow light shoot through the forest. She smiled.

Before she could register anything, Jun had grabbed her and rolled her out of the way of the blow. She looked over and saw that the trees had been completely blown away, leaving a small burnt up path. She sat up and smiled.

He was here.

She heard the footsteps. Jun stood up and pulled her up with him and made sure that she stayed by him. She then saw him. Her smile widened. He looked just like he did the last time she saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said. He looked over at her. His face didn't change, but that was just Lord Sesshomaru. His emotions never showed on his face. But he had come for her, just like she knew he would. She heard movement and saw the brothers get into defense mode.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jun said as he pulled her closer to him. "So nice to finally meet you. I have heard quite a bit about you."

"Hmph. Is that supposed to impress me?" Lord Sesshomaru stated. Rin smiled. She had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like.

Rin then heard other voices. She looked over and saw Inuyasha running with sword in hand. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku were right behind him. She even saw Aun and Jaken following behind as well.

Her smile widened. They all came for her. Her smile faded when Jun pulled her closer.

"Oh, how nice. A good family reunion." He said.

"We will kill you Jun!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What makes you think that you can kill me?" He stated with a laugh.

"I have killed other dead humans just like you." Inuyasha snarled. Rin looked over at Lord Sesshomaru. He was just looking at her. She must look horrible. She never looked this bad for her lord, except when she first met him, but that was a completely different story.

"Just like me? I don't think you have met anyone just like me, Inuyasha." He replied with a smirk. "My fight is not with you Inuyasha, but with your brother, Sesshomaru."

"What?" Inuyasha said, mouth falling open.

"Attack them. Keep them busy." Jun commanded to his brothers. They nodded and ran after Inuyasha and the others. Rin looked and saw them all disappear into the forest.

"Good." Lord Sesshomaru said. "No unnecessary interferences."

"I couldn't agree more." Jun said. Rin looked from Jun to Lord Sesshomaru.

She was positive that Lord Sesshomaru could kill Jun. She was sure of it. But something that Jun said earlier. She didn't know how he was back alive, but it must have some effect on how you kill him. Maybe he has a weird way of dying. She didn't know.

But then again, Lord Sesshomaru had Bakusaiga which was very powerful. Maybe that could defeat him. Lord Sesshomaru was the most powerful demon in the land, Rin was positive he could find a way.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Jun said as his grip tightened around her. Lord Sesshomaru was silent. He just lifted his sword and jumped forward.

Rin couldn't even comprehend what had happened. But Lord Sesshomaru was so close to Jun and then he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Is that all you got Sesshomaru?" Jun taunted. Rin suddenly got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jun knew something that they didn't. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Sesshomaru just glared when Jun jumped out of the way. He was stalling him. That could be the only reason he wasn't taking this fight seriously.

"I can just kill you now if you don't want to take this fight seriously." Jun just smiled.

"Oh Sesshomaru. I am most definitely very serious in this fight. I just want to get some facts straight." Sesshomaru just looked at him. He hated when his opponent asked unnecessary questions. It was quite pointless. They just put off their death for a little bit longer.

"You are just stalling your death." He replied as he took another step forward. He then looked at Rin. She was completely dirty and she looked almost like she did on the day that he had first met her.

She looked beaten, both physically and mentally. His grip on Bakusaiga tightened.

"What does Rin mean to you? I mean, you came here to get her. She must mean something to you."

"I came to kill you, simple as that."

"Is she your property? Is that it?" He asked.

"Pointless questions." He said as he lunged at him. Jun pulled out his sword and fought back, still having a tight hold on Rin. So, he wasn't done taunting yet. Jun jumped away and laughed.

"Oh Sesshomaru." He said as he looked down at Rin. She was gripping onto him. Jun then pulled her closer to him. He then turned his attention to Rin. "I can understand why you kept her with you. But," Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw Jun lean over and lick Rin on the cheek.

Rin turned and slapped him. Jun then turned and hit Rin back, causing her to fall on the ground. Sesshomaru took his chance and lunged at him. Jun laughed as their swords clashed.

"She is pure. You haven't touched her yet. I find that very surprising."

"Hmph. You are a pathetic human, you wouldn't understand." He said as he pushed on his sword and sent Jun flying backwards.

"I wouldn't understand." He said with a laugh. "I did my research before finding her, Sesshomaru. You come to visit her at least once a year. Why? She is only a weakness, a pathetic human. Yet she means something to you. Enough that you would bring her back to life. Twice, if I'm not mistaken."

"Enough talking." Sesshomaru growled out. "I am getting bored." He then ran at him and continued trying to get him into the fight. At least enough to get his sword away from him. If he could do that, it would be an easy kill.

"You keep thinking that you are going to kill me." Jun then jumped over to where Rin was laying. "But you can't kill me." He then grabbed Rin by the arm and picked her up and ran off into the forest.

Sesshomaru was getting mad. He was wasting time and making this a very pointless fight. Was that the point?

He then took off running after Jun and Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. These guys were a lot stronger then he had originally thought.

Sure the Band of Seven was hard to defeat at first, but they just had the jewel shards keeping them alive. What was keeping these guys alive? As far as he knew, there was nothing else that could bring a person back alive anymore.

And where did Sesshomaru go?

He had been fighting Jun, but they had disappeared now.

Sesshomaru better not be getting himself killed over there. Now that he had a little insight, Sesshomaru would most likely do something stupid just to get Rin back.

Like almost getting engulfed in Naraku.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword towards the so called Malicious Five. He took deep breaths as Kagome ran up next to him.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know." He froze when he heard laughter. They were still alive. "What? How?"

"Remember what Jun said. We can't be killed like a normal mortal would, or a demon for that matter." One brother said.

This can't be good. How were they going to kill them? These guys were proving to be a very dangerous threat.

But that means that Sesshomaru can't kill them either.

This was just great. Sesshomaru wouldn't ask for help, even though he may need it. Inuyasha was about to charge when a figure appeared. He stopped and looked up, as did everyone else.

"I want you all to retreat." The figure said. Inuyasha squinted to try and get a better look, but he couldn't see very well. But it was a woman. He knew that from the voice.

The brothers nodded and ran off. Inuyasha ran after them, but the figure and the brothers disappeared before Inuyasha could get very far.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. "Come on. We need to find Sesshomaru!" He shouted as he took off running while the others followed.

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting mad. Jun was just taunting him and not wanting a real fight. And he couldn't do a fatal attack because Jun had taken a hold of Rin. Any attack on him would definitely kill Rin. It was just what Jun wanted.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? You seem distracted."

"I think you are the one that is distracted." He replied.

"Oh, no, I am completely focused. But you, you are trying to come up with a way to kill me without killing Rin. Isn't that right?"

Sesshomaru then ran up and but Jun stopped him with his sword. Sesshomaru glared at him. He pushed hard enough and Jun's sword fell out of his hand.

"Now, this is going somewhere." Jun said with a smirk. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. Her brown eyes were filled with concern and worry. She wasn't saying much, which could be seen as both good and bad.

Before Sesshomaru could attack, Jun jumped up into the nearest tree. Sesshomaru gave a little grunt. He was really going to enjoy killing Jun when the time came.

Sesshomaru was about to jump up onto the tree when a light appeared. He stepped back as he looked towards the light.

Sakura appeared. Of course. She was behind everything. He stopped and glared up at her.

"You don't look so pleased to see me, Sesshomaru." She said with a laugh.

"Sakura." He said calmly. He heard footsteps. Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the clearing.

"Oh, so nice of you to join us, Inuyasha." Sakura said with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.

"A later time." She said as she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, the time is coming."

"For what exactly?"

"I can sense it on you. You want to kill Jun and me. Your chance at that is coming quite close."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"The fun would be ruined if I told you that." She said with a laugh.

"This was a distraction." Sesshomaru stated.

"Wow, you really are smart Sesshomaru. But I would call this more of a test."

"Why would you have to test Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "He usually doesn't leave survivors."

"Inuyasha, your words are pointless here." Sesshomaru stated. Sakura laughed.

"Like father, like sons." She said with a laugh. "But Sesshomaru, the test I gave you gave me a very promising answer." Sesshomaru just glared at her. She then turned to Jun. "Release her, Jun."

"What? Why?"

"Don't question my motives. Her point will come soon enough. But for now, you better hand her over to Sesshomaru." She said. She then turned to all of them.

"Until next time." The big light then appeared and she was gone. Sesshomaru just stared at where Sakura once was.

She was testing him by taking Rin. She must want to see how far he would go to ensure her life.

Her test would fail. Rin was a mere human. He would not sacrifice anything for her. He had never sacrificed anything for her before. What would change all that now?

"Here you go Sesshomaru." Jun said. Sesshomaru looked over at the branch that Jun was standing on. "If Sakura says there is no need for her, you can have her back."

Sesshomaru saw Jun release Rin and push her away from him. He then saw Jun jump off the tree and take off running through the forest.

Sesshomaru heard Rin scream and he ran over and jumped up. She fell right into his arms as he landed back on the ground.

Ssakura had one thing right though. The time would come for him to kill her. That may not be her plan, but it was Sesshomaru's top priority right now.

He looked down at Rin. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and she had a smile on her face.

"I knew you would come, Lord Sesshomaru." She said as her smile widened. It reminded him of the day when he first saw her. She was one of the first people to actually smile at him.

Her smile was special to him. It was his smile and his alone. Her special smile only given to him. He couldn't help the little smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but still. And I can't write action scenes, so again, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Got another chapter up for ya! This one is on the short side again. But this is the last chapter that I had pre-written, so from now on the chapters may take a bit longer until I finish my other story. After I finish that I will be able to focus solely on this one.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rin smiled up at Lord Sesshomaru as he caught he before she hit the ground. Her smile widened when she saw that he was smiling back at her.

He was smiling! Lord Sesshomaru never smiled! And according to Jaken, if he did smile, then it usually meant that someone was about to die. But what made things better was that he was smiling at her. She sighed and rested her head against him in what would look like a very awkward hug.

"I am so glad that you came." She whispered. He didn't respond, and she knew he wouldn't. But he still deserved to know.

She felt Sesshomaru slowly set her down on the ground. He made sure she was stable before his hand fully left her back. She smiled up at him as she saw the others just looking at them.

"Hey." She said as she walked over to the others. She saw Jaken walk forward and she immediately knelt down and pulled him into a hug. "I have missed you so much Jaken!" She said. He pulled himself away and straightened out his robes.

"I have missed you too Rin." Jaken said with a little smile. She just smiled back. Jaken may have been annoying sometimes, but in the end, he did care a great deal about her, as she did him.

"Rin. You are hurt." Kagome said as she walked over and knelt down next to her.

"It's nothing. I can deal with it when we get back to the village." Rin looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru had his back turned to everyone and was just looking up at the sky. Rin guessed that he was most likely trying to think of what to do.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finally said after a little bit of a silence. Which is shocking, since it was Inuyasha. "Who was that woman?"

Rin looked over at Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to know the answer to that question as well. She had no idea who that woman was and was very interested in knowing who she was. Jun had mentioned her multiple times and she understood that she was the one in charge.

She must have been the one that brought Jun and his brothers back to life. And if she could do that, she was quite the threat for all of them.

Lord Sesshomaru turned around and started walking towards them.

"Rin needs medical help." He stated as he jumped up and flew up towards the direction that Rin assumed was the way to the village.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha grunted out. Rin just smiled.

"Come on Jaken." She said as she walked over to Aun. Aun bent down so that she could get on. Jaken hopped up behind her right as Aun stood up and jumped up to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled and looked behind her. She saw the others following them. She looked back ahead.

They had all come for her. They all cared about her. Rin had never really enjoyed much human contact in her life, but they were different. They cared about her wellbeing enough to come and rescue her. She would be quite upset when she left them to go follow Lord Sesshomaru.

But he would let her return to the village, would he not? If Rin asked him, she was sure he would let her take Aun with her and return for a little bit. Just to visit. They were her family too. He would understand that. He always understood these things when it came to Rin.

She sighed and shook those thoughts from her mind. She didn't need to worry about that. What she wanted right now was a nice warm bath and to get herself cleaned up.

She saw the village come into view and smiled. She had really missed this place, and it had only been a couple days. It was going to be hard to leave all of this behind her.

After all these years of being in a village, it would be hard to adjust living out in the wilderness again.

* * *

Rin sat in Kaede's hut. She had finished cleaning herself up and was now wearing her miko outfit again. Her hair was still down. It was in the process of drying at the moment.

She was running her fingers through her hair when Kaede walked in and knelt down next to her.

"Kaede." She said with a smile.

"Let me see your arms." She ordered. Rin sighed and stuck out both of her arms.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru still here?" She asked. Kaede looked at her then reached for a bowl.

"Yes." She said as she began to rub some of the mixture on her arms where she had been cut. "He is talking with Inuyasha."

"I bet that is going well." Rin said with a smile. Kaede gave a little chuckle then looked back at her. She put a hand on her face.

"Your beautiful face got bruised." Rin turned her head.

"I have had worse bruises then this. I have died before." She said with a little chuckle.

"I know." Kaede stated. "Rin, I…."

"Am I done?" Rin asked as she stood up.

"Rin, I would like to discuss some things with you."

"If it is about me staying here, then I don't want to hear it." She said as she started walking to the door.

"Rin, please. You are being unreasonable."

"Kaede." She said as she turned around and faced her. "I have been waiting for this for years. Ever since he left me here, I have been waiting for him to come back so I can go with him. This is what I want." She said as she turned and walked out of the hut.

She squinted as the sun hit her eyes. She heard laughter. She turned and saw Nanami and Souta playing with Sango and Miroku's bunch. She saw Sango and Miroku sitting in front of their hut talking with Kohaku. They turned and she gave them a little wave before heading towards her hut.

She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing by the outskirts of the village. Most likely they didn't want anyone else to hear what they were talking about and would prefer to be left alone.

Rin sighed and made her way to her hut. Lord Sesshomaru would come and visit her to make sure that she was ok. So, she didn't have to worry about him leaving without her.

She smiled at Aun before she walked into her hut and sat down on her bed and waited for Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Who was that woman?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Honesty, Sesshomaru wondered how on earth they had the same blood. Inuyasha was completely clueless and unaware of the most obvious. Sesshomaru hated that they shared the same blood.

"She was a half-demon by the name of Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"She is the one who brought the Malicious Five back into our world."

"How? That is impossible. No one can bring back the dead. Naraku could do because he had parts of the Shikon Jewel."

"Sakura seems to have taken an interest in me. So I will handle her and be the one to kill her. She is my prey. Don't interfere." He said with a glare. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't listen to him. But the threat of what would happen if Inuyasha did interfere was there.

"You can't always fight alone, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated. "Everyone needs help sometimes."

"She is my problem. She has no interest in you."

"Look, Sesshomaru. We all care about Rin. That doesn't make it ok to go after this half-demon without thinking about it. She is obviously planning something that could get you killed. She has the upper hand."

"If seems as if you care whether I die or not, Inuyasha. Have you grown soft these past few years?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted. "I will be the one to kill you. I don't want you to go off and get killed by someone else."

"A half-demon is not capable of killing me." He said as Inuyasha took the double meaning to his words.

The wind blew and Sesshomaru could smell Rin. She was near. She must be done cleaning herself up.

"Don't interfere in my business, Inuyasha. I don't need unnecessary interferences." He turned and slowly made his way to Rin's hut, leaving Inuyasha to think about what he had said.

He saw Aun outside laying down while Jaken sat down beside him.

"My Lord, are we leaving?" Jaken asked, jumping up, causing his staff to hit him on the head.

"Not quite." He said as he walked into the hut.

Rin was sitting on her bed looking at her hands. He could see the bruises on her arms and it made him angry that he had been too late to stop her from getting hurt. He hated when people touched his Rin.

Her face had marks on it as well. It reminded him of how horrible her old village used to treat her. That was one reason he didn't want to leave her in a human village to begin with. He knew she hated humans.

But she seemed happy to be here. He could tell that Rin cared about these humans and that they cared about her.

He had told Kaede when he dropped her off, that he would wait and see what she decides to do when she is older, whether she wants to stay here, or to go with him. Her decision made no difference to him. He just didn't want to be making her do something she didn't want to do.

She finally realized his presence and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She said as she started to get up.

"Sit, Rin." He said as he walked over and knelt down in front of her. She looked at him as he looked at her. Even with the bruises on her face she still looked beautiful and innocent.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I want to know what happened."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him with a strange look on her face.

"I have heard everyone else's' stories but your own. I want to know what happened that has lead up to this."

"Oh. Ok." She said as she resituated herself. "Do you want me to begin with how I met Jun?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, I met Jun while I was watching Inuyasha and Kagome's children. He at first seemed like a threat, but then he had acted nice and trustworthy. So, I showed him to the village. He said he had lost his friends, and if he stayed in one village, they had a better chance at finding him."

"I see." He replied. He had heard this from the others. So, at least that part was true.

"And, he seemed really nice. I really liked him. But it seemed that he liked me more. He kissed me." Sesshomaru's hands clenched as a reflex. "And when I refused him, he got angry and he finally let me go." Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that Rin had touched her arm when she said that. Kaede had said that she had been bruised by Jun before.

"And then the next day, Jun came to the village and took me. I don't remember much. I fell and blacked out. But when I woke up I was far away from the village. I tried to escape, but they caught me."

"Did they say anything to you?" He questioned. He had to know if they have given anything away. Anything that would help him locate Sakura.

"Jun said that he wouldn't kill me. He said that they were just delivering me to someone, but I never knew who the person was." He nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin."

"Who was after me? Do you know?"

"Her name was Sakura. She is a half demon."

"Are you going to kill her?" She asked. She looked at him. Her deep brown eyes pierced through his amber ones.

"Yes." He said as he stood up. He walked to the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait." He stopped and turned around. Rin was standing right in front of him.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked. He did not have time to wait around. He had to find Sakura now before more of her plan falls into place. He needed to be ahead of her.

"I want to go with you." She said in almost a whisper. His eyes widened. "That is my choice." He remained silent. "I am old enough now to make my own decisions, and I want to follow you until the day that I die. And I want to start now."

"No." He said as he turned around and walked out of the hut.

"No." He heard Rin say. She was following him. "You said that I could make my own decision when the time came. This is what I want." He saw Jaken slowly approaching. This would make this the third time that Rin had questioned his orders.

"You are to stay here. It is much safer than out there." He looked up and saw that Inuyasha and his people had slowly begun to move over to where they were. "Do not question my orders." He said as he started walking. "Jaken!" He shouted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please. I can take care of myself." He turned and glared down at her.

"Like you did out there? Look at yourself Rin." He saw her take a step back and could see the tears forming in her eyes. He turned around quickly. He could not see her cry.

"Sorry Rin." He heard Jaken say quietly. He could hear Rin sobbing lightly. He glanced back and saw Rin on the ground. He quickly resumed walking.

He was going to kill Sakura to keep Rin safe. He would come back. She was safer here. Her safety was always a top priority to him. This was what had to be done.

Inuyasha walked in front of him, stopping him.

"Rin is to stay here until I say otherwise. Is that clear?" He ordered. Inuyasha studied him. "She will only get in my way for finding Sakura." He said as he turned and walked out of the village with Jaken following close behind him.

"My Lord." Jaken said quietly. "I don't mean to question your intentions, but why did you leave Rin? She made her choice and you just left her."

"She is much safer in the village for this particular journey." He heard Jaken mumble something but paid no attention to it. His focus right now was Sakura.

He would find her and he would kill her.

* * *

Rin sat on the ground sobbing. She looked up and watched Lord Sesshomaru walk away. Away from her.

He had rejected her. He had rejected her. She had made her choice to be with him and he rejected her like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Rin." She looked up and saw Kagome looking down at her. She then felt something on her arm. She looked over and saw that Inuyasha had a grip on her arm.

She pulled it free and stood up.

"I want to be left alone." She said as she turned and walked into her hut.

"Rin…" Kagome said.

"I need to be alone!" Rin shouted. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome nodded and Rin turned and walked into her hut.

She could not believe it.

What would she do without Lord Sesshomaru?

She will just have to move on. She wiped away her tears. She needed to be strong. She couldn't let this destroy her.

But who was she kidding? This had already destroyed her and he hadn't even been gone five minutes. She let up a small sigh and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Tonight would be a rough night, she knew that for sure. But she would endure it, she had before. She just needed to look forward to tomorrow.

Maybe she had dreamed up this entire encounter.

She rolled over. No. She knew that was a lie. It was real. It hurt way too much to be just a dream.

"Come back to me Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered as sleep took over.

* * *

**I will try and update as soon as possible! Thank you all for reading! It makes me happy knowing that you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy and it has taken me a bit to actually sit down and write this all out. But I did it! So, yay!**

**So, I hope you all enjoy it and I will try and work on this story more.**

**Once again, I do not own anything, except for my mistakes, which knowing me, there are probably quite a few.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It had been a few days since Sesshomaru had left Rin in the village to go on his own to catch Sakura. Rin hasn't leave her hut since then. She just stayed in bed, staring at the wall, hoping it was all just a dream. That she would wake up and everything would be back to the way it was.

But it never was. It was as real as ever.

She couldn't even cry about it anymore. She was all cried out now. She had nothing left in her to cry anyways. She was hurt and upset. Anytime that anyone came to visit her she wouldn't say anything to them. She would just turn away and wait for them to leave her alone.

Kaede and Kagome came to visit her every day, but still, Rin didn't talk to them. She didn't know what she would say to them even if she did want to talk.

Rin knew, deep down, that Sesshomaru left her to protect her. She knew that. He had always done that. He would always leave her with Jaken while he went away to find Naraku. He did that to protect her and to keep her from danger.

But this time it felt different.

It had felt like rejection. He had rejected her when she had made her choice. He didn't even say anything about her choice. Just that she was meant to stay here.

And all Rin could think about was that he didn't want her anymore. He hadn't said that he would be back for her. It felt like she would never see him again.

She slowly pulled herself up and looked around. The sun was shining through the door of her hut. It was a beautiful day out. She didn't need to be spending it in here weeping.

He wouldn't want that. And even though she felt like he had rejected her, she still felt the need to do what he would have wanted her to do. She didn't want to disappoint him.

She slowly got out of bed and put on a simple kimono. She walked outside and heard the laughter of the village children. She saw Kagome sitting out with Inuyasha. They were both playing with Nanami and Souta. It made Rin smile at how happy they were. Rin wished that she could have that same happiness someday.

She walked over to where Aun lay and picked up their reins.

"You want to go for a walk?" Aun slowly stood up and nodded. Rin just smiled and started walking towards the forest, pulling Aun behind her.

She wanted to go to her meadow. She missed it and really needed some time to think about things. She needed to think about what she was going to do now. She needed to think about her future.

What did life have in store for her now?

She reached the meadow and just seeing it instantly made her feel so much better. She smiled and let go of Aun as she walked forward, picking up flowers as she went.

She finally found a small spot and sat down, letting the smell of the flowers take over and just enjoying the silence that overtook her. She closed her eyes and just let everything come clean.

It was so nice and relaxing. It was perfect. This is why she loved it here. Everything was just so calm and different than what she was used to. In the village there was always noise.

Aun walked over and lay down next to her in a protective stance. Rin just smiled and she fell back to lie down next to him. The sun was shining bright and warmed her skin.

For the first time in the past few days, she felt completely at peace.

She bolted up when she heard a rustling in the trees. Aun stood up and walked in front of her, ready to attack. Rin regretted not taking any of her weapons out here. It had completely left her mind that she could be in danger here. But at least Aun was out here to protect her.

"Rin?" She let out a small breath.

"Kohaku." She stood up and pulled Aun away as Kohaku made his way towards her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave your hut. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"It is such a beautiful day that I just had to come out. I also just needed to be alone for a little bit. And this place is so beautiful and peaceful."

"Then I should leave you to your thinking…"

"No. Stay." She grabbed his arm, keeping him near. "Your presence is comforting." She sat back down and motioned for Kohaku to do the same. He looked around real quick before sitting down next to her. They were silent for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

"How are you Rin?" He asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I will." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"Rin, I know he cares about you. He is just trying to protect you by leaving you here."

"Then why does it feel so bad? This time everything feels so different."

"Probably because of your feelings for him." Rin let out a little sob and fell onto Kohaku's shoulder.

"I feel rejected."

"Lord Sesshomaru would never reject you. He never has. If he didn't care about you in some way, he would have never come back after leaving you in the village. But he came at least once every year to see you, even though it is out of his way, and he always brought something back for you."

"He may have felt obligated Kohaku. How do I know that he really cared?"

"Rin, you are the only human that Sesshomaru ever cared about. He let you join him on his journeys. He has even brought you back from the dead. He may not come out and say how he feels but he sure does show it enough." Rin wiped away her tears as she sat up and looked up at Kohaku.

"How does he show it? Besides saving me all the time?"

"I happened to overhear a conversation he had with Kaede."

"What type of conversation?"

"Do you remember Hiroshi?" Kohaku turned so that he was facing Rin.

"Yes. He was some prince or something. He came to visit the village that one time. I don't really remember him too much since he hasn't returned."

"Well, he made an offer for you to Kaede. And Kaede had to tell Sesshomaru about it."

"He wanted to marry me?" Rin was shocked. She was never informed that someone had asked for her hand. Then again, no one ever told her if someone had offered to marry her.

"Yes. Believe it or not Rin, you have gotten quite a few offers."

"Why am I never informed about these offers?"

"Because Sesshomaru never approves of your suiters."

"I still deserve to know. Wait, what?"

"Yes. I overheard the conversation when Kaede informed him about Hiroshi's offer. Sesshomaru was not pleased."

"But, who is he to decide who I marry?" Rin was a little upset over this. Sure she didn't want to marry any of the guys who paid her all the attention, but still, she wanted to be in charge of her own fate.

"I'm just telling you what I heard, and what I heard was that Sesshomaru sounded very upset with the idea of someone asking to marry you."

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe he is just disgusted that someone would want to marry me because I am human? He may have let me stay with him, but he was still disgusted by humans. That aspect of him as never changed."

"Must you be so negative Rin?" Kohaku replied with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just feel completely miserable right now."

"Well, I always knew you as a fighter Rin." She turned and looked at him, giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks Kohaku."

"So why aren't you fighting now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you want to go with Sesshomaru, right? Well, why don't you go to him? Fight for him Rin. You never gave up so easily before. Why quit now?"

Why had she given up so easily? She never did that. She always fought for what she wanted. She was a strong woman. She could do whatever she wanted.

She smiled and pulled Kohaku into a hug.

"Thank you Kohaku." Kohaku smiled.

"Go get what you want Rin." She smiled before grabbing Aun and heading back towards the village.

She would find Sesshomaru and go with him. She was in control of her life. He had no right to tell her what she can and cannot do. If she wanted to be with him, then there was nothing he could do to stop her.

* * *

Kagome let out a small sigh as she glanced over towards Rin's hut. She was worried about Rin. Rin had been distant ever since Sesshomaru left. Kagome knew that she was upset, but she wouldn't even talk to any of them, not even Kaede.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into the hut, Nanami and Souta following right behind him.

"I am worried about Rin."

"Rin is fine Kagome. She is a tough girl. She can handle herself."

"I know that. And I know she has had her tantrums before, but not like this. She always used to talk to either me or Kaede in private. But she hasn't said anything for days. I don't think she has even left her hut at all.

"I'm sure she has. She is dealing with what happened in her own way. Let her figure this out."

"I know. But, she needs to get out. To socialize. She can't be a recluse for the rest of her life."

Inuyasha flopped down on the bed as the kids jumped on top of him. Kagome gave a little smile at the sight.

"Look, why don't you see if she wants to train or something? I'm sure that will get her out. She is always looking for an excuse to do that."

"That is a brilliant idea." Kagome stood up and walked over to him, planting a small kiss on the top of his head before leaving the hut. She grabbed her bow and arrows on the way.

As she walked up to Rin's hut she noticed that is was very quiet. Aun weren't there. She let out a small gasp as she ran into the hut. It was empty. There was no sign of Rin anywhere.

"Rin!" She turned around, trying to see if there was any clue as to where she would have gone. "Rin!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst in and looked around.

"Rin is gone." Kagome turned and looked at him. "Aun is gone too. I have no idea where they could have gone."

"I didn't smell anyone new, so no one could have taken her."

"Do you think that she just left?"

"She did." Kagome and Inuyasha turned at the sound of a new voice. Kohaku walked forward and into the hut.

"She left?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Kagome stepped forward.

"Because I told her to."

"You told her to leave?" Inuyasha was about to lose his temper, Kagome could see that.

"Why?" Kagome intervened, stepping in front of Inuyasha.

"I told her she needs to fight for what she wants. If she wants to be with Sesshomaru, then she should go and be with him."

"Are you stupid?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's immaturity. "Sesshomaru will not want her with him. That is why he left her here to begin with. She is in danger out there, all alone."

"Aun is with her." Kohaku added.

"He can only protect her for so long." Inuyasha replied, pushing pass them to leave the hut. "Now we have to go find her and bring her back here."

"Inuyasha, that will just make Rin even more upset."

"I don't care. Her being out there alone is just what Sakura wants. She will use Rin to do something to Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru, being the stupid idiot that he is, will do anything as long as Rin is safe." Kagome couldn't help but agree with what he was saying. Rin being out there alone is what Sakura wants.

Rin was Sesshomaru's weakness, whether he knew it or not.

"Alright. I will get the others. You never know what we will encounter out there."

"I'm sorry." Kohaku added, stepping forward. "I only want what is best for Rin. She is happy with him. She would have been miserable if she would have stayed here any longer. I didn't mean to make everything worse."

"I know Kohaku." Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I understand why you did what you did." Kohaku just looked up at her with sad eyes. Kagome felt bad for him. She knew of his feelings for Rin.

But she also knew that he would never jeopardize their friendship like that. Everyone knew that Rin had feelings for Sesshomaru, and no one was going to change that. No even Kohaku.

She admired him for how he handled everything. He was an amazing man.

"Are you going to help us find her?" Inuyasha asked, stepping back towards them.

"Yeah. I will."

"Good. Get the others, we are leaving."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked along the river with Jaken slowly following behind him. The trip so far had been one of silence. Sesshomaru knew that Jaken questioned his decision when it came to Rin but he knew to be silent of it. Right now the only thing of importance was to find Sakura and to kill her before her plan came to fruition.

"My Lord, might we rest a bit?" Jaken plopped down on the ground. Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"You do not have to come if you do not want to, Jaken." Jaken bolted right up.

"No my Lord. I will accompany you anywhere." Sesshomaru continued walking. "You just say the word and I am there by you. I will follow you until the day I die!"

"Jaken."

"Right." He heard Jaken run forward and trip over his own feet, like he did every time. Sometimes Sesshomaru really wondered why he put up with Jaken.

Sesshomaru stopped short when a new smell swept over him. Jaken ran into the back of his legs.

A familiar scent filled the air.

_Rin._

He turned around and looked up at the sky. Rin was around here somewhere.

But why?

She was supposed to be back at the village. What was she doing around here?

Sesshomaru slowly lifted off the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked cautiously. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru just ignored him. He really hoped that he was wrong and this was not Rin that he smelt.

If he was right, well. He was going to have some words with Rin.

* * *

Rin was tired. She had occasionally fallen asleep on Aun's back throughout the night, but still, she was just exhausted.

She felt bad for making Aun fly all night, but Sesshomaru had a few days head start on them. Luckily that he was on foot while they had the sky. They could travel more ground and faster than he could.

So they should catch up with him soon.

Rin hadn't really decided what she would say to him once she did find him. She knew he would be mad, but she would have to stand her ground. She was right about this, she just knew it.

She felt when Aun stopped moving. That couldn't be good. What could be wrong? She looked up and gasped.

There, floating in front of her, was an angry looking Sesshomaru.

"Oh."

"Rin." He hissed out.

"Um, I can explain." He didn't listen to her though. He slowly grabbed Aun by the reigns and pulled him down to the ground. Rin slid off as Aun lay down on the ground.

"Explain yourself." Lord Sesshomaru stated. He wasn't looking at her. Rin was about to speak when she heard a noise. She looked over and saw Jaken come running out of the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He stopped running when he saw Rin. "Rin? What are you doing here?"

"She was just about to explain that." Lord Sesshomaru sounded so cold. It made Rin really nervous about coming here.

Maybe this had been a huge mistake. Maybe he really didn't want her around him anymore.

She quickly shook that thought from her mind. She was strong. She could stand her ground and prove to Lord Sesshomaru that she was able to take care of herself.

"I came because I wanted to be here."

"I ordered you to stay in the village."

"But I want to be here. I don't want to be there. You can't just order me around!" She shouted. She heard Jaken gasp. Sesshomaru stepped forward. He didn't stop until he was in her personal space, glaring down at her. She took a deep breath but held her ground. She would not let him intimidate her.

"You dare disobey me?"

"I am old enough to make my own decisions, Lord Sesshomaru. I should be able to choose where I go or who I go with. I want to be here, with you."

"It is too dangerous. Go back to the village." Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

"This is my fight too." She saw Sesshomaru stop walking. "Sakura made me involved. She wants something from me. I don't know what. So just leaving me at the village wouldn't really do much. If she needed me she could easily take me like she did last time." Sesshomaru still wasn't looking at her. "At least here, with you, you would know is she did something. I can look after myself. I have weapons. I can fight. All I am asking is that I am in your company."

Sesshomaru was silent for a bit. Rin was afraid that he was going to force her to leave. She didn't know what she would do if he did that. She couldn't just go back to the village.

Seeing Inuyasha is enough to remind her of Lord Sesshomaru. She couldn't stay there. If he rejected her again, she would just have to go off on her own.

"Do as you please." Sesshomaru said out of the blue as he walked away. Rin just smiled. He was letting her come. She could not believe it. She walked over to Aun and grabbed his reigns.

"Come on Aun." She pulled him along, following after Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. "It's going to be just like old times."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I am glad that you all are enjoying the story. I appreciate all your feedback and your wonderful comments. Again, thank you! =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. But I have another chapter for you!**

**And sorry, this one is on the short side, but it is mostly just filler. But regardless of that, I hope you all enjoy it! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sakura looked down into the large fountain in the middle of her home, but this fountain wasn't just any fountain. This one allowed her to see anything she wanted. Past, present, and future. Right now, she was keeping a close eye on Sesshomaru.

"So Rin went and found him. How sweet." She ran her finger through the water, disrupting the image. It was not part of the plan to have Rin with him, but no matter. It would be difficult but she knew the five could do it. As long as they did it right. "Jun." She looked up as Jun walked over to her.

"Yes."

"I need you and your brothers to go and get Rin and bring her to me."

"It's time already?" Jun asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you dare question me?"

"I do not question, I was just asking."

"Yes. It is time. Bring her back here and put her in the basement cell. I am leaving for a bit." She turned around and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My sword is ready. Do not disappoint me Jun."

"I won't. Getting Rin will be easy."

"Good. And don't hurt Sesshomaru. Merely distract him enough to take her. He is mine to kill."

"Will do."

"You are dismissed." Jun gave her a short bow before walking out.

Now it was time to get her sword.

She appeared in front of Hojimo's cave. She was sure that it smelt worse than the last time she was here. Stupid demons. This is why she hated most of them.

"Hojimo!" She shouted, as she walked into the cave. She heard some scurrying around and things falling. He was nervous. Good. She always did like making a good impression.

"Lady Sakura."

"Is my sword done?" He appeared out of the shadows clutching a sheath.

"It is."

"Good." She walked up to him as he handed her the sword. "Does it work?" She asked as she examined the sheath itself.

"Of course it works." Hojimo scuffed. "I make the best swords around." She pulled the sword out and examined it.

"Does it have a name?"

"No. This sword should not have been made so I have not named it. You should destroy this sword. It is very powerful and dangerous. No good will come of it." She just rolled her eyes. Stupid demon. How dare he tell her what to do?

"It looks very well made Hojimo. I thank you for making it for me on such a short notice. But forgive me for wanting to actually make sure this sword works."

"What…" She didn't let him finish. She stabbed the sword straight into his chest. Hojimo's eyes went wide as a bright red light appeared out of the sword, covering Hojimo from head to toe.

When the light died down, she pulled the sword out and glanced down at what had become of Hojimo.

There, lying on the floor of the cave was a short ugly man, clutching at his chest which was now bleeding all over the cave floor.

"Help me." He whispered out.

"Perfect." She looked down at the sword and saw that it was glowing red.

Not only does the sword take the power from them, but it can transfer it straight to her. She felt the power pulsing through her. It felt wonderful. And as long as she had this sword and was alive, she would always have the power.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

When nightfall came, Sesshomaru stopped to let them rest. Jaken immediately crashed against a tree. Within minutes he was snoring away. Rin hopped off Aun and let him rest as she started gathering wood for a fire.

She knew Sesshomaru didn't need it, but she wasn't tired just yet and it was quite cold out. A fire would be just the thing to take her mind off of things anyways.

Sesshomaru just stood off in the distance. Rin could tell that he was probably thinking about what to do now, planning on where to go and how to get to Sakura.

She was also afraid that when she woke up in the morning he would be gone, leaving her here with Jaken like he had always done before. She didn't know what she would do if he did that.

She almost didn't want to fall asleep.

Once the fire was started, she knelt down next to it, warming herself up. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to her. It was weird at first. He was never here like this when she was younger. He was always off doing something in the night and would come back in the morning.

She didn't think she ever really saw him sleep. It seemed like an odd thing to think of. Sesshomaru sleeping.

"You know Rin." Sesshomaru stated slowly. "You should really be back in the village." Rin placed her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind about letting her stay there. But by the sounds of it, he just might have.

But she had to be strong and keep her ground on this issue. He was not allowed to tell her what was best for her.

"Maybe if my Lord hadn't rejected my decision, I wouldn't have felt the need to prove that I can do this." Rin didn't look at him. She didn't think she could, not right now.

"You believe that I rejected you?" He sounded shocked.

"I know you did. This year was the year where I was to choose where I wanted to be. I chose to be with you, Lord Sesshomaru. I have known that since you left me there to begin with." She turned to look at him then, feeling a bit braver. "Life in the village is not for me. It has never been for me. I want to be here, with you. And you just denied all of that in one second. Forcing me to stay somewhere I don't want to, somewhere I don't belong." Sesshomaru didn't look at her. He just looked into the fire, being silent for a while. "I mean, was it all just an act, coming to the village, bringing me gifts, making it seem like you cared? Did you plan to keep me there all along?"

Sesshomaru let out a little grunt and Rin thought she had said too much. She had probably disrespected him and now he would never see her as anything.

"I never rejected you Rin." Sesshomaru whispered. Rin almost didn't hear him. Rin even thought she might have imagined the words. But when he looked at her, she knew he had really said them.

"It sure felt that way." She looked down but jumped when Jaken let out a little snort. She turned and saw that he had rolled over. But he was still sound asleep.

"It was not my intention to hurt you, Rin." She looked back at him. "I was simply making sure that you were protected. I know my brother would have watched over you. Your safety has always been a top priority of mine, you know that." She gave him a small smile and slowly reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

She had never been this brave before. She knew she was not allowed to touch him. He would not want a human touching him. But hearing him say that just threw all the rules away in that moment.

But he didn't pull his hand away. She saw him look down at their touching hands, but he didn't do anything about it. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I want you to know, Lord Sesshomaru, that even if you had rejected me, I would have been upset at first, but I would have forgiven you. I would always forgive you." He looked up at her and it was amazing how much emotion Sesshomaru could convey with just his eyes. He cared about her, she knew that now. No one could ever say he didn't. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin slowly pulled her hand away before standing up and heading towards where Aun slept.

She pulled out her blanket she had packed and lay down next to him, trying to find a comfortable spot and get warm.

Before she fell asleep, she watched as Sesshomaru just stared at the fire, deep in thought.

She knew that after tonight, everything would change.

* * *

Sesshomaru just stared at the fire as Rin walked away to get ready for bed.

Rin had never spoken to him like that. He knew she was too afraid to, but she had grown very brave since she was a little girl. She had even touched him. No human had ever touched him and lived to tell about it.

But that wasn't what really had shocked him. What had really done it was that she had thought that he had rejected her.

That had not been his intention at all. He left to protect her. He had always done that. He didn't understand why she had taken it so differently this time. She should have understood that her protection was the most important thing to him.

He let out a small sigh as he looked over at Rin's now sleeping form.

He knew it was dangerous letting her stay with him. But he couldn't refuse her. He had never been able to do that. If she wanted something, she always got it. If he told her to go back to the village, he had small feeling that she would not go back there.

And then she would be in even more danger by being out there on her own.

He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on Sakura and killing her. She had caused enough problems as it is. And he knew that if he killed her, the Malicious Five would die as well. He had sensed their connection. They would be easy. He knew that Inuyasha had to have by now figured out Rin's disappearance and would be looking for her.

Inuyasha would come and he could deal with the Malicious Five. And Sesshomaru could kill Sakura and everything would be back to the way it was before.

But then came to ultimate question.

When Sakura was defeated and killed, what would happen then?

Rin had made it clear that she was staying with him. But would things change between them?

She was a grown woman now. He had been getting offers for her hand all over the place yet he had refused them all. None of them had deemed themselves worthy. Kaede was always angry with him for refusing these offers when Rin would be given a nice home and be well taken care of.

But Sesshomaru knew Rin. She was not one to be tied down in a marriage right now. She wanted to be free. But would Rin want to marry sometime in the near future? Maybe she felt like she didn't want to get married now, but that could all change in an instant.

Sesshomaru feared that she would get bored of this life and leave him. That was his true fear. He didn't know exactly how he felt about Rin. He had been asked many times, especially by Jaken.

But in all honesty, he didn't know. Humans were the worst thing on this planet. He had always hated humans, hated them even more when his father died to save one, hated that his brother was half human.

He would never have hesitated to kill a human before.

But then there was Rin.

Rin was different. She was so much more different than any human Sesshomaru had ever encountered. She had walked into that forest and wasn't afraid of him. She had lived in a village where they treated her like vermin. And she had smiled, because of him.

And seeing her dead by the hands of wolves. He pitied her. So he brought her back, and she followed after him.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of it all. At first he didn't really care much about what happened to her. He had told her she was on her own for food and everything. But then she started talking and was just different than anyone he had ever been around.

He felt the need to save her, anytime when she was in danger.

He had never felt that way towards another human before.

And then she died for the second time. It was then that he knew that he could never let anything happen to her. Sesshomaru could not stand to not have her around. She was human and he knew she would die someday, but he wanted that day to be when she was an old woman.

He wanted Rin to be able to live a full and happy life, which was the main reason he sent her to the village. He thought she would be happy there, and safe. It hurt him, leaving her there, but he always came to visit her. To make sure she was alright.

But Rin had changed since she was younger. She had matured and had grown very beautiful. Sesshomaru was not immune to her new looks. He knew that this is what his father must have gone through. What Inuyasha went through.

But Rin would never be happy with him. It just was not meant to be. He had fully expected Rin to choose to stay in the village when the time came. That she would want to be among her own kind.

But she had chosen him.

He watched as she slept, like nothing was wrong. That there wasn't someone out there trying to kill her, that everything was exactly how it had been ten years ago.

He looked back into the fire. Everything was going to change after this.

He just wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Things are really going to start getting more action packed soon, I guess. There are going to be about maybe 5 more chapters, give or take.**

**But I would just like to say thank you all for reading. I really love seeing that you guys are loving the story. I really appreciate it. =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! I am so so sorry for such the long wait. I really have been slacking over here. But when I did get the motivation to work on the story, my computer charger decided to break and I was a week without a computer, and then I just haven't been feeling myself.**

**But I finally got around to it and here ya go! **

**So I hope you all enjoy and I am sorry for any mistakes. Did this one in a bit of a hurry. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kagome sat by the small fire Miroku had made, thinking to herself. Inuyasha was too busy going over a plan on where they were going to search tomorrow with Sango and Miroku to really notice anything and Shippo was just conversing with Kohaku quietly.

Kagome really wasn't surprised that Rin had gone after Sesshomaru. She had really expected it sooner or later. Rin had always been loyal to Lord Sesshomaru and would do anything in her power to be with him. So really, it had been expected. But Kagome had hoped that Rin would have told them that she was leaving. To give them a proper goodbye.

Perhaps they could have even escorted her to him to make sure she was safely taken to him and not killed somewhere in the forest. Especially since the Malicious Five were out there somewhere. As was Sakura.

Rin being alone was not the best thing at the moment. Rin should have known that. But she was blinded by her feelings and went without thinking. Kagome could understand that.

And then there was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had asked Rin to stay in the village. Well, he more of ordered her to stay in the village. She had now disobeyed him. As far as Kagome knows, Rin has never disobeyed him before. She had always done what he asked, knowing it was her best interest to do so. So Kagome was sure that this would start a fight between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha soon enough. Regardless if Inuyasha had anything to do with it (which he did not).

Sometimes Kagome just wished that the brothers would just get over this lifetime of a feud and just get along like their father wanted. It has been so long, they should just get over their differences and just be friendly with one another. They both can't kill each other, they had figured that out. Well, everyone else has figured it out. And they both need each other, regardless of what they say.

But they were just too different. Both were too prideful to admit to any wrong doing. So a friendship between the brothers would most likely, never happen.

"What if Rin has found Sesshomaru already?" Kagome wasn't even aware that she had spoken a loud. She looked up as Inuyasha turned and looked at her.

"Well, then we find them and help them to defeat Sakura. Rin was one of us as well. She was family to us. And if you attack our family, we have the right to fight back. No matter what Sesshomaru says, he cannot do this alone." Kagome just nodded.

"I know. I just….. I'm worried about Rin."

"Sesshomaru won't do anything to Rin for disobeying him. He cares about her too much. Let's just get some rest so we can leave early tomorrow morning to find them. They are close. I can feel it." Kagome just gave him a weak smile before setting up her bed. She was tired and exhausted.

She wasn't as young as she once was. Maybe it was about time for her to retire and stop going on all these adventures. Leave the demon hunting to someone younger.

She had kids to watch over. She didn't need them fearing over their parents lives and wondering if they were going to come back home or not.

It wasn't much longer before Inuyasha came up and cuddled up next to her, pulling her close.

"I love you." She smiled to herself as she relaxed into his touch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rin woke up feeling very well rested and ready for the new day. Sesshomaru and Jaken were already awake and conversing with each other, like normal. Rin pulled herself up and glanced around. Aun were still on the ground next to her but slowly got up since she was now off of them.

It seemed like it had been an eternity since last night. Since she had taken a leap of faith and had actually been honest with Lord Sesshomaru.

And more than that, she had actually touched him. Sure it was just a simple touch of the hand, but still, it was more than she had ever done before. She had never dared to touch him before. She was never sure of how he would react.

She had always assumed that he would get mad and send her off and she would never get to see him again.

But last night, he hadn't done anything.

"Are you ready Rin?" Jaken asked, stalking over towards her, hitting her on the head with his staff, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Yes Master Jaken." Rin rubbed the top of her head, making sure she didn't have a bump there before slowly running her fingers through her hair, making sure she looked presentable enough before looking to see where Sesshomaru was.

He was still there, which was very reassuring to Rin. Of course she had heard him talking, but seeing him was entirely different. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't gone off to find Inuyasha to come take her back to the village. And he hadn't just disappeared in the middle of the night like he had done countless times before.

He was just standing off to the edge of the clearing looking out into the wilderness.

"Let's go. We are wasting daylight." Sesshomaru turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. Jaken quickly grabbed his staff and ran after him. Rin just smiled and grabbed Aun by the reigns.

"You ready?" Aun just grunted before walking a head of her. Rin just smiled and walked a long with them.

It was going to be just like old times.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked a head of the group, stuck in his own thoughts.

Last night had seemed like such a distant memory, yet it was only just last night. Why did Rin have such this much of an impact on him? But he had always known she was different.

He closed his eyes as he listened to Jaken rant on about something that was quite unimportant to his life, like always, and in the distance, he could hear Rin. She was singing. Her voice was beautiful and Sesshomaru let himself get lost in it.

He glanced back and saw her riding on top of Aun, looking around at all of the scenery. He quickly turned back around when she looked towards him. But Rin continued to sing.

She sung of happier times, of flowers, and spring.

It was truly beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru has ever heard.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of screaming. He turned around, sword out and ready to attack. He looked up and saw Jun, smirking down at him, with Rin in his arms.

"Daydreaming Sesshomaru?" Jun mocked. Sesshomaru snarled. He stepped forward and Jun made a small whistling noise. The other four of the Malicious Five jumped out of the forest, ready to fight.

He could take on all four of them. That wasn't the problem.

"Is that all you got Jun? I am unimpressed." Jun hissed and Rin gave out a little scream.

"Don't mock me Sesshomaru." The men around Sesshomaru snarled at him but he just ignored it, keeping his focus on Jun and Rin.

Sesshomaru was just about to speak, when out of nowhere, Inuyasha and his group of humans show up. Great.

"This fight does not concern you, Inuyasha. Go home."

"It most certainly does. Rin is part of our family too." Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Attack." Sesshomaru heard Jun say as the men ran forward. Sesshomaru fought off one of the, pushing him back onto Inuyasha's group. He did not need this distraction.

Jun was just buying time and Sesshomaru would not let his time be wasted.

He looked up and saw Jun whispering into Rin's ear, his nails digging into her skin, causing her to bleed. Rin looked scared. She looked down at him and he saw tears in her eyes. This was the final straw.

"Jun!" Sesshomaru growled out. He felt his hands shaking as his demon overcame him. The wind began to pick up around him. His eyes widened and went red as he began to transform. The fact that Jun was not overcome with fear just made Sesshomaru even more upset. He could hear voices behind him, but he ignored them. He didn't need to hear what they were saying. He didn't care what they were saying.

Jun was his focus. And in a few moments, Jun would be in many pieces all over the ground.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, please, calm down." Jun smiled down at him. "No need to reveal your true form for little old me. I'm not that special."

Sesshomaru didn't calm down. In fact, he just got angrier. He just wanted Jun gone and Rin safe.

"Rin will live, Sesshomaru. I am not here to kill her, although, it would give me great pleasure in seeing her dead." Sesshomaru stepped forward and Jun jumped back. "Relax. Sakura wants her alive and that is what will happen." Sesshomaru snapped out of his little daze, returning to normal.

Sakura.

She was the focus. Not Jun. Jun was the distraction. This was what Sakura wanted.

The need to kill Sakura intensified within Sesshomaru. He would kill Sakura if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Come to Sakura's. Rin will be there, waiting for you to come rescue her. Until then." Jun ran a finger along Rin's face as he let out a small chuckle. Rin just closed her eyes as if she was ignoring what was happening to her. "Come on brothers." The other four all looked up at Jun before retreating into the woods. Jun gave Sesshomaru one last smirk before retreating into the woods after his brothers.

And just like that, they were gone, Rin with them.

Sesshomaru calmed himself down. He needed to get to Sakura, kill her, and then get Rin. They have messed with him for the last time.

He turned around and headed towards the direction of Rin's scent.

"Sesshomaru!" He didn't stop at Inuyasha's calls. He didn't need to talk to him. But, Inuyasha, being the persistent bastard that he is, had to attack him.

Sesshomaru turned around, grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and hoisted him up before Inuyasha could do the attack.

"Inuyasha!" The girl, Inuyasha's mate, shouted at him. Inuyasha didn't look afraid, he just glared at him. Sesshomaru squeezed tighter.

"Listen here, Inuyasha. This is my fight, and mine alone. I will be the one to defeat Sakura. You will just get in the way. Now go." Sesshomaru dropped him on the ground and turned to leave.

He heard Jaken run after him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Stay Jaken. Look after Aun." Jaken stopped short, tripping over his own feet.

"Wha..?"

"Stay here." He left Jaken in the dust, gasping on air.

He did not know what this plan was that Sakura had come up with, but what he did know was that whatever the outcome was, it was not going to be pleasant for anyone.

It was best if he just went alone.

* * *

Jaken was fuming.

How dare Lord Sesshomaru leave him with these people again? How dare he?

Jaken is very capable helping out his Lord, but no, Sesshomaru never gives him the chance. He always forces him to stay behind.

Jaken paced back and forth in front of Aun. Aun just gave a small yawn and lay down on the ground, ignoring him. They were used to the treatment as well.

"Hey, you." Jaken stopped and turned to look up at Inuyasha.

"What do you want, you stupid half demon?" Jaken should have seen the foot in face coming, he really should be used to it by now, but no. He wasn't. So now he was on the ground, his face being pushed into the dirt.

"Look, you imp, I see that you are mad but we are going to find Sakura as well. You are more than welcome to come along." Inuyasha lifted his foot and walked off. Jaken looked up, tears filling his eyes.

"You are asking me to come with you?" The girl, Kagome, smiled and knelt down beside him.

"Sure. You mean a lot to Rin. I am sure she would be thrilled to have you come to her rescue as well." Jaken just stared at her for a bit before pulling himself up.

"Alright."

"That's the spirit." Jaken looked over at the new voice. It was a fox demon. The fox demon smiled down at him. He looked oddly familiar to Jaken, he just couldn't place it.

"Remember me?" He asked. Jaken just gave a small laugh. Oh, he was the little fox demon that used to run around with them. Every time he and Sesshomaru had come to visit, the fox demon hadn't been there.

"You used to be smaller." Jaken muttered out as he grabbed Aun's reigns.

"Yeah, well I grew up." The fox demon just laughed as he walked a head to stand next to Kagome. Jaken just looked down as he walked along.

This group was not his friends. This was not where he belonged. He didn't even like these people. But they would suffice until he was back with Lord Sesshomaru again.

And Rin.

* * *

**Thank you guys for sticking with me throughout this story. We are getting close to the end so I am happy that everyone is enjoying it.**

**I will try and update this one much sooner than I did with this chapter. Thanks again! =)  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I got another chapter for you! Sorry about the long wait. Like, seriously, I plan to update and then time gets away and I forget how long it has been. So, I am sorry. But here is a short story to help you all hang in there.**

**But there are only a few chapters left, so, yay for that I guess! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rin was jostled awake by being thrown off of Jun's shoulder and onto the cold hard ground. She didn't remember falling asleep. So, either she just passed out or something hit her unconscious. She believed option number two more. She wouldn't put it past Jun to do that.

Not after all that he has done to her so far.

She looked up from her place on the floor to see Jun smirking down at her. Yes, option two was looking more and more likely by the second.

"Welcome to your new home, Rin." She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of cage. It was dark, she didn't think it was nighttime yet, but the fact that there were no windows in the room added to the effect. The only light in the room was one small candle in the corner. The candle would also most likely be the only source of heat in the room as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come and find me and you will die." Jun let out a small laugh.

"I don't think so." That was a new voice. Rin looked over and saw Sakura walk in, smile plastered to her face.

"Sakura." Rin hissed out.

"Oh Rin, it is oh so delightful to see you again. Although, I must admit. I had expected Sesshomaru to put up much more of a fight to get you back. But he just let you be taken away from him so easily. He must truly care about you."

"He won't let any harm come to me." She knew he let her be taken to protect her. He would come and find her, just like he always did.

"But he isn't here now. What is to stop me from doing, say, this?" Rin felt the slap against her cheek before she could even register what was going to happen. She fell backwards a bit, before putting a hand on her cheek. She knew it would begin to bruise very quickly. "Do you think he felt that?" Rin looked down, getting herself together before she stood up to face Sakura head on.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come here and he will kill you."

"Well, you are right about one thing, my dear Rin. Sesshomaru will come here. That much is certain. But he will not be killing me. No, he is the one who will die."

"You can't kill him! Even Naraku wasn't strong enough to kill him. What makes you think you can?"

"Because I have this." Sakura pulled out a sword from the sheath she had been carrying. It looked like any other sword Rin had seen.

"A sword?"

"Not just any sword. This sword is special. I had it made especially for this occasion. It has a special power to it that even Lord Sesshomaru can't fight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what a demon fears most, Rin?" Sakura walked around Rin, attempting to intimidate her, but she stayed strong. She had to. She couldn't let Sakura think she had defeated her. That was all part of her plan. Rin could not let her win.

"Death?" Rin played along with Sakura's taunting. Perhaps she can find out about her plan and find some way to stop it, although the likeliness of her stopping it wasn't very big since she was going to be locked up, but still, information was information.

"Close. Humanity."

"Humanity?"

"Demons fear being human. Being human comes with flaws and feelings. Weakness. No demon wants to be weak. They want to be strong, be in control of everything. Be powerful. Something your Sesshomaru has mastered very well." Rin turned to look at her. "Up until now."

"I still don't understand what any of this would have to do with me."

"You, my dear, are Sesshomaru's humanity. You are his weakness. Naraku picked up on it, as does any foe of his. Sesshomaru will protect you with his life."

"You don't have enough power to kill him. No one has ever been close to killing him."

"Up until now." Sakura just laughed.

"What exactly does your sword do?" Sakura just smiled.

"It does exactly what every demon fears." Rin's eyes widened. It couldn't be. No one had the power to do that? To take away a demon's actual demon wasn't possible. "Better remember all the good times you had with him because it is only a matter of time before he is gone forever." And with that, Sakura walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Jun again. Rin just watched her go, letting everything sink in. This is what she had planned all along.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jun walked up to her.

"Your time has finally come Rin. You are the key that holds this plan in place."

"Sesshomaru won't die for me." She whispered. "He may have protected me throughout the years, but his life, his power, means more to him than I do. Your plan will fail."

"We will see about that. I think you doubt just how much power you have over him."

"You can't kill him Jun. No one can."

"Oh I know I can't. But Sakura, she has found a way." Rin just glared at him as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Rin sat in the corner by herself, just watching the flame from the candle flicker.

She knew Sesshomaru would come for her. She knew it in her heart. He would come even if he knew it was some sort of trap. He had done it before and she knew he would continue to do it again. Even if he didn't ever say he came for her, she knew deep down, that was the main reason he did.

But Rin knew he wouldn't let himself die to save a human. Sure his relationship with her was complicated, but he would never die for a human. She had heard about his father. Kagome had told her.

Sesshomaru's father had died in order to save Inuyasha's mother, the woman he loved. He knew he would die but still did it anyways. Sesshomaru had made it clear that he would never be in that kind of situation. And Sesshomaru hated his father for making that choice. Sesshomaru would never do something like that.

Sure he would come here and rescue her. But if given the opportunity of giving up his life for hers, it just wasn't going to happen. He was not going to give up his life for someone who was just bound to die sometime in the future anyways.

Rin knew that. She had always known that, deep down, someday he would not save her. She had just always hoped that she would never witness that decision. But if Sakura really had this powerful weapon, one that could take away Sesshomaru's demon, then she would witness it.

But if everything turns out according to Sesshomaru's plan, then Sakura will die and everything will go back to normal. But will it ever be normal?

She could travel with Sesshomaru again. She had made it clear to him that she would. But then what? What will her life become? She knows that she can never really be with Sesshomaru the way she wants to. He would never allow it.

Would it truly be enough for her to just be with him? As a weird sort of companions? Can she really be okay with just that?

She honestly didn't know anymore. Everything was getting so confusing she didn't know what to think about it all. She felt like a burden no matter where she went.

Sometimes she wondered if everyone's lives would have been simpler if she would have just stayed dead, if she would have just died with her family and never met Sesshomaru.

But she couldn't change it now. What's done is done.

She slowly laid down on the cold, hard floor, pulling the candle closer to her. She might as well get some sleep while she waited. She blew out the candle, putting her into complete darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked along the dark forest. He followed Jun's sent, but he knew exactly where he was going. He could smell Sakura from miles away. She wasn't very good at being secretive about things nowadays. She was expecting him. She wanted him to come to her.

He knew Inuyasha and his so called friends would be following him. He had come to just expect them to show up, no matter what he had told them. His business now seemed to always involve them.

But this was his fight. Sakura wanted him there. She didn't want Inuyasha or his stupid friends. She wanted Sesshomaru. The only positive thing about Inuyasha showing up would be that he could get Rin out of there quicker.

She had a plan. He knew this. He knew that she would use Rin to make this plan work. She wanted to kill him, and although he knew she couldn't kill him by herself, that only meant that she had help with something else.

And for once, Sesshomaru was quite unsure with how this battle would turn out. Sakura was very sure of herself, unlike Naraku. Naraku was cocky, but he always backed out when he couldn't win.

Sakura was different.

Sakura may be a half demon, but she is smart. She planned all this out before even meeting him. She had a plan and she was willing to do anything to make sure it came out the way she wanted it to.

He couldn't just let Rin die. He knew if he did, he would never forgive himself. But if he was willing to die for her, then he had truly become his father after all.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the place where Sakura was staying. It wasn't as big as he was expecting, but in time, that would not even matter. He walked forward, sensing no barrier. She was waiting for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He looked up and saw Jun standing in the doorway. "We have been expecting you." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just walked up the stairs and right past Jun, ignoring him.

There was no use in fighting him. He could not be killed. He had some sort of bond with Sakura, by killing her, Jun and his brothers would die as well.

His first instinct was to look for Rin. But she was nowhere in sight. But she was there. Sakura was probably just hiding her until she needed her.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru." He looked over and saw Sakura walking towards him. She gave him a welcoming smile, like she was actually happy to see him. "You are here earlier than expected. Why? Did you think we were going to kill little Rin?"

"I didn't want to prolong your death much longer." Sesshomaru replied, glancing around the room, getting a feel for where exactly he was. Sakura gave a little laugh.

"You are funny Sesshomaru, really. But I am not the one who will be dying tonight."

"Where is Rin?"

"She is safe, I assure you. No harm will come to her as long as you do what I say."

"Somehow I don't believe you. Bring her out."

"How dare you command me in my own home?" Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and prepared to attack. Sakura took a step back.

"Bring her out now."

"Okay, okay. No need to turn violent. Jun. Bring Rin here."

"As you wish." Jun gave a small bow before leaving the room.

"Do you really want her to watch you die, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything. All he cared about right how was that Rin was alright. He didn't know what was going to happen, but just seeing her would be enough to put him at ease.

* * *

**It seems that each of my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I will need to fix that I guess. haha**

**But thank you all for reading this and being patient with me. I really do appreciate it and I love you guys are loving the story! I will try and update sooner. But thanks again! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Got another chapter for you all! And I know this is a short one, but hey, it's an update. **

**I was really debating on combining some chapters, but I left this one as is, so, enjoy the cliffhanger. ;)**

**Again, I don't own anything except for Sakura and Jun and his brothers and the mistakes. The mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Rin sat up when she heard footsteps approaching. It hadn't really been that long since they had left her, or so she thought. Time seemed to pass differently when you were alone in the dark.

But who could possibly be coming down to see her again?

She crawled back to the wall as footsteps grew closer. She reached for the candle and held it, prepared to fight. It never hurt to be a bit precautious. The door opened and a gush of light filled the room. Rin looked up and saw Jun looking down at her. What was he doing here?

"Jun? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura asked for you. Get up."

"Why?" Jun snarled something Rin couldn't quite make out as he bent down and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stand up. "Let go!" Rin tried to pry his hand off but it was no use. And she had dropped the candle when he had yanked her up so she didn't even have a weapon anymore. He held a death grip on her arm, literally. Jun just ignored her pleas as he walked along the hallway, pulling her behind him.

All Rin could think about was that Sakura had grown tired of keeping her hostage and decided to just kill her and get it over with. That, or Sesshomaru was here. Rin's mood brightened up at the thought.

Had he really come for her?

When they reached the main area, Jun threw Rin to the floor.

"Here she is." He said, rolling his eyes. Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing not too far from them in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, smiling at his appearance. He had come for her. He had truly come for her. At least she was going to let herself believe that. He was here a lot sooner than she had expected, which must have meant something.

"Are you satisfied Lord Sesshmaru? We have not harmed her, just like we agreed." Sakura said, taking a step forward. "And she will remain unharmed as long as you do what I say."

"And what exactly is it that you want me to do, Sakura?" Sesshomaru sounded very confident, but Rin didn't know how much longer than confidence would last. When she told him her plan, would he stick with it or not? Would he just leave and let Sakura do what she wants with her?

"You see, Lord Sesshomaru, I know how powerful you are. Everyone knows that you have become the most powerful creature in this world. And I am smart enough to know that I, being only a half-demon, would not be able to defeat you on my own."

"So you brought back a group of dead mortals to try and stop me?"

"Oh no. Jun and his brothers are merely a distraction of sorts. What I was talking about was this." Rin watched as Sakura pulled out the sword. Sesshomaru took a step back.

"An ordinary sword cannot defeat me Sakura."

"But this is not just some ordinary sword, is it Lord Sesshomaru. Even you must be able to sense its power."

"There is power within that sword, too much power for a mere half demon."

"We will see about that. Do you know what this sword does Lord Sesshomaru, to demons? This sword has the ability to take away what is most dear to you. Your power." Rin watched Sesshomaru as he took in that information. He didn't look worried, but he didn't look as confident as he had when she first saw him. "So, the choice is all yours. Save Rin and sacrifice yourself to me, or you keep your power and she dies."

"You seem confident that you know what my answer will be. Why so sure of yourself?" Rin pulled herself up from the ground. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to pick her. He loved his power to much to give it up for someone like her. He had worked so hard for it all. She didn't deserve to have him pick her. She hadn't done anything in her life for her to be worth saving.

"Perhaps you need some persuasion. Jun." Rin looked over as Jun walked over to Sakura. She simply handed him the sword and whispered something to him. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, wondering what that could be about. Sesshomaru continued looking at Sakura, keeping an eye on every move she made.

Before Rin could even think about what was going to happen, Jun was standing right in front of her, smiling.

The pain came a few seconds later. Her body felt like it was on fire.

She looked down and saw the sword piercing through her stomach. She looked up at Jun.

"What?" She whispered as he pulled the sword out. Both hands went to her stomach as she fell to the ground. Sakura hadn't kept her word. She was going to die no matter what. She started breathing heavily and started to cry.

This didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. But she needed to be strong. She needed to be in control and she could get through this. She could. She slowed down her breathing and calmed herself down.

She pulled her hands away to see how much she was bleeding, but there was no blood.

What? That was odd.

She felt like she had been stabbed. It hurt as if she had been stabbed, but there was no blood.

Rin looked up just in time to see Inuyasha and the others come storming into the room.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around. The first thing he saw was Rin kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach. Oh no.

Rin was hurt. This was not good.

He immediately looked towards where Sesshomaru was.

Sesshomaru was mad. He could tell that he was trying to restrain himself. His fists were clenched and his eyes were closed.

Sakura was just laughing. She was going to get it.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. He really needed to prevent Sesshomaru from turning into his demon form. That was probably what Sesshomaru was trying to do himself, but it seemed like he was losing at the moment.

If Sesshomaru transformed then this whole place was doomed. But then that would give Sakura the advantage and do whatever she wanted to him.

"Control yourself!" Inuyasha shouted at him before he turned and looked at Kagome. "Try and get to Rin. See if she is okay." Kagome nodded and slowly started to make her way towards where Rin was. Jaken was following close behind her. At least he knew to try and help Rin and leave Sesshomaru to do his own thing.

Inuyasha turned when he felt this small surge of power travel across the room. He looked up and saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were bright red and he was snarling. Sakura just laughed.

"Come on Sesshomaru, lose control. Let me see the demon within." She whispered.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at her. He knew he was like a child but he really didn't want to deal with demon Sesshomaru right now. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru only to realize he wasn't there anymore. "Wha…?" He looked over and saw him standing in front of Jun, but, it wasn't exactly Jun. It was a headless Jun.

Jun's body collapsed onto the ground as his head rolled away.

"Pointless move, Lord Sesshomaru." Sakura replied, picking up a sword that had fallen to the ground with Jun. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin before walking over to Sakura.

"Didn't seem pointless to me." At that moment, Jun's brothers ran into the room. They looked at Jun's lifeless body then pulled out their weapons, preparing to attack Sesshomaru.

"Stay back." Sakura said calmly. The brothers lowered their weapons and took a few steps back. "Sesshomaru. I assure you that Rin will be safe if you give yourself up to me."

"Don't do it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "She is lying. She is just saying that so you will do whatever she says."

"Silent Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and prepared for the battle that was bound to happen. As Sesshomaru contemplated what he would do, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

She had made it over to Rin and was checking her out. Jaken was kneeling down by Rin, holding her hand.

Rin looked to be in pain, but Inuyasha didn't see any blood. He didn't smell any either. But then again, he didn't know what had caused her to be in pain. He had missed that part.

"Be prepared guys." He whispered to the others. "I don't know what is going to happen, but be prepared to fight." No matter what happened, a fight was going to erupt. He didn't have to look back at the others to know that they were prepared to fight. Sesshomaru's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"As long as Rin is safe, then, yes, I give myself over to you." Inuyasha straightened up. Did Sesshomaru just say what he thought he just did?

The room fell silent. Sakura just smiled.

"Oh, how romantic." Sakura laughed. "So you have become your father after all." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He pulled out all his swords and dropped them to the ground. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was doing.

But he couldn't move to try and stop him either. Everyone just watched in awe at what he was doing. Was Sesshomaru really going to give up his life so that Rin could live?

Sakura took a step forward with a big smile on her face.

"You see how much easier things are when you cooperate."

Inuyasha finally found the will to move and stepped forward, but he was too late. Sakura stabbed the sword straight into Sesshomaru's heart.

"No!" Rin shouted. Inuyasha went to run towards them but a bright light emerged from the sword, filling the room and forcing him and everyone else back.

After a few minutes, the light finally died down and Inuyasha looked over to see what exactly had happened to Sesshomaru. He expected to see the lifeless body of his brother. But that wasn't what was there.

"No."

* * *

**Oh a cliffhanger! I usually never do those because I hate them, but the next chapter is gonna be either you hate it or you like it. But what happens in the next chapter is the main reason I actually decided to write this whole story, so yeah.**

**But next chapter we will get Sesshy's POV, of course.**

**And I will try and update as soon as possible. It's hard for me to get motivated enough to just sit down and write.**

**But thank you everyone for sticking with me through this story. It means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate it. =)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I got another chapter for you all! And this one is longer than the last one so yay!**

**Sorry upfront if there are mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sesshomaru fell to the ground right as the sword left his body. He felt different. He felt much weaker, like he could barely walk, let alone stand back up again. His armor felt heavy against his body. He put a hand on the floor, trying to keep his balance so that he didn't fall right on his face. That's when he noticed it.

His hands were different. There was color in his hands. His demon marks were gone and his nails were distinctly shorter. He held both hands in front of his face. And he realized exactly what happened.

He was mortal.

He looked down and saw that his hair was jet black. He touched his hands to his face, trying to feel the difference, trying to feel the humanity in him. When his hands found his ears, he instantly dropped them.

He heard laughing coming from above him.

"Pathetic." He looked up and saw Sakura smirking down at him. She looked different now. She now had some of the same markings he once had. She bent down, grabbing him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground. "I will deal with you later." Sakura then threw him across the room as if he was nothing.

Sesshomaru hit the wall, fall flat on his face. He didn't want to get up. He felt humiliated and useless. He could hear the silence around him. No one wanted to do anything. And he wanted it to stay that way. He didn't need their pity.

"My Lord?" Sesshomaru jumped. He looked up and saw Jaken slowly approaching him. Jaken was crying. Sesshomaru actually felt bad for him. Jaken had idolized him so much and now, here he was, a human. The very thing he hated most. He pulled himself up so that he was now kneeling on the ground. Jaken hadn't come any closer. Sesshomaru was sure that Jaken was confused and didn't know what to do at the moment.

He tensed when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw Rin looking down at him. She looked sad, but relieved.

"Rin." He whispered. She let out a little sob as she fell to her knees, bringing her face to face with him. She ran her fingers over his face. She didn't say anything for a while, just remained looking at him, as if she was trying to memorize everything about him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, smiling at him. He raised a hand, slowly cupping her face. He then realized that she was supposed to have been stabbed.

"How are you not hurt?" She seemed to be just fine. And there was no blood on her at all. Was it all some sort of trick to get him to give up his powers?

"I guess because I am human, the sword had no effect on me. I felt the blade in me, but I did not bleed. I really don't know how to explain it." Sesshomaru was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Sakura!" Sesshomaru turned and looked as Inuyasha and his group of idiots all ran forward, attacking the five, well, now four. Jun was still trying to get his head back on. Rin pulled Sesshomaru out of the way.

Sesshomaru then glanced at Sakura. She was behind the five, waiting. When Inuyasha came up to her, she pushed him back like he was a leaf. Sesshomaru stepped forward, but Rin held him back.

"No. You are too weak now. She would kill you in an instant."

"I have to do something. Inuyasha is not strong enough for this. This is my fight and mine alone."

"You are unarmed. You can't do anything right now. Just let them handle it." Sesshomaru just watched as Inuyasha and all his friends fought. They were risking their lives for him. Sesshomaru was not used to this. He felt weird. Being mortal comes with all these complicated emotions he didn't want to deal with. Sakura was right. He was pathetic. He couldn't do anything now. "Just because you are mortal, doesn't make you any different than the Sesshomaru I know." He turned and looked at Rin. It was like she had known what he was thinking. "You are still a great man." Rin smiled, making Sesshomaru smile back.

Just then, Jun decided that he would be the perfect time to finally pull himself together. Before Sesshomaru could take a step forward, an arrow shot straight passed them and into Jun's body, sending him backwards into the wall. Sesshomaru looked over. Kagome just gave him a small nod before running back to help the others.

This was ridiculous. Sesshomaru needed to be out there. Fighting. He may be mortal, but he still knew how to fight. He just needed a sword. But he couldn't use any of his. They were designed for demons only.

He then saw Sakura's sword, lying on the ground. She had dropped it sometime in the fight. She was using one of Sesshomaru's now.

"Sakura dropped her sword." Sesshomaru said, turning back to Rin. "If I can get it, and stab her with it, then maybe I can get my power back from her." Rin smiled at him, but it slowly disappeared.

"Is that what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"To be a demon again? That's what you want?" Was Rin being serious? Why would he ever want to stay a human?

"That's who I am Rin. I am a demon. I have always been that way."

"Okay. Just be careful." Sesshomaru just looked down at her. She looked conflicted.

"I will." He responded before turning to walk away. But he stopped when he felt a small hand on his. He turned around and saw Rin looking at him.

"Before you go." She pulled him slowly back towards her. "I have the utmost faith that you will win this. But, just in case." He watched as she stood up on her tip toes and placed the gentlest kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered, stepping back. He just stared at her.

Had she really just kissed him?

He shook his head and refocused his mind. He would deal with that later. First, he had to kill Sakura.

* * *

Rin could not believe what she had just done. She had just kissed Lord Sesshomaru!

Sure it was just a good luck kiss, but then she had to say she loved him too. What would he say after all of this was over and done with? There was a big chance that he would just forget about it, act like it never happened. But the look on his face after she had done it pretty much stated the opposite.

But she would worry about that later on. Right now she had to help the others. She looked around and saw that pretty much everyone was fighting. She tried to see if Aun were there. She had her bow and arrows on them when she had been kidnapped. Perhaps they were still there.

"Rin?" She looked down and saw Jaken standing next to her.

"Jaken!" She smiled and bent down beside him. "Are Aun here?"

"Yes. They are outside."

"Great!" Rin stood up and quickly snuck out to the nearest exit. She was lucky that everyone else was distracted by fighting at the moment, otherwise this would have been quite the obstacle. "Aun!" She shouted, looking around to see if they were around. It didn't take long for them to find her. "Hey." She walked up to them, petting them on the head before grabbing her bow and some arrows and going back inside.

She took a deep breath. Her stomach still hurt. But she had to contribute to this. She had to do something. If Sesshomaru was willing to fight, then she could too.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly made his way towards the sword. Inuyasha was actually doing quite well holding his own, but Sakura was much stronger than he was, and it was beginning to show. It would only be a matter of time before she overpowered him.

He finally reached the sword and picked it up. He pulled it close and examined it. It was incredibly light and didn't look sharp at all. Sesshomaru ran the blade over his hand, hard enough that it should have made a cut. It hurt, but it didn't bleed or anything. How strange.

The flesh felt the pain, but didn't show the pain. It was all mental. It must only be dangerous for demons.

"Sakura!" He saw her tense up and look over at him.

"Sesshomaru." She hissed out, throwing Inuyasha back. "Are you ready to die?"

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hissed at him, but Sesshomaru just ignored him. He knew what he was doing. Sesshomaru saw Rin standing with Kagome. She was armed and prepared to fight.

"Hold back." Sakura shouted at the Five. Sakura turned back and smirked at him. "I want you all to watch the fall of the great Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hm, so confident in your abilities." Sakura just smiled, holding up her hand. Sesshomaru saw the green light begin to show around her hand.

"I spent a long time studying you, Lord Sesshomaru. I have every reason to be confident, especially with you being mortal." Sakura raised the sword, ready to use its full power on him.

"But you forget one thing Sakura." Sesshomaru had one shot at this. If he messed up, it would be the end for him. Sakura swung the sword, releasing its full power on him. But he moved out of the way just in time to avoid Sakura's attack. Sesshomaru took her shock to run up and stab the sword in her gut. "I know my powers better than anyone."

"No!" She shouted. She swung the sword, hitting Sesshomaru in the shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. He let go of the sword, falling back as the bright light filled the room. He closed his eyes and just tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. It wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. But it still hurt.

When the light subsided, Sesshomaru looked up, he saw Sakura kneeling on the ground, gasping. She was mortal. The sword had taken his demon back what demon ability she had left and now she was left with nothing.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up and slowly made his way over to where she was. She looked up at him, scared. She didn't know what he was going to do. She probably thought he was going to kill her right on the spot.

But he was still mortal and he felt sorry for her. She couldn't do anything now. She was powerless now. He looked over and saw that the Five were still alive.

Right. They were bound to her. She may not be a problem anymore, but they were.

He looked down at the sword. It was glowing blue. His power was in that sword. If he took that sword now, he would go back to the way he was. He would be himself again.

But if he didn't, he would remain mortal. He looked up at Rin. He could be with her if he was mortal. He could give her everything she wanted if he did. He could give her the normal life she should have.

But he didn't know how to be mortal. He didn't know how to live, knowing that he was just going to grow old and die. He couldn't ever learn to handle that.

But that was the future for Rin's life. Something she had grown up knowing, yet she still wanted to be with him, even in his demon form. She gave him a small smile. He looked down at the sword again, before slowly bending down to pick it up.

Once he touched it he felt the surge of power course back through his body. And it felt good. He closed his eyes as his power came back to him. He opened his eyes, seeing the world again as he once had. He looked down and saw that Sakura looked even more scared than she had before.

He saw his swords still lying on the floor, but he picked up the one that Sakura had been using. Bakusaiga. It felt wonderful to be in his hand again.

"I had intended to spare you, Sakura, now that you are mortal." She looked relieved for a second until she realized that he wasn't going to anymore. "But you see, I can't have the Malicious Five wondering around again. And since they only die through you…." He bent down, stabbing the sword into her gut. She let out a short scream. "It seems that you must die after all." He pulled his sword out and took a step back as she fell to the ground.

He looked over at the Malicious Five. They were all just staring at each other, before they started screaming out in pain. The skin on their bones started melting away. It wasn't long before they were back to the way they started: a pile of dust and bone.

He could hear the others talking, but he just ignored them for the time being.

He looked at the sword again. So much pain caused by one small sword. He could not let it fall into the wrong hands again, especially since it shouldn't have been made at all.

He hit the sword against his knee, breaking it in half. As it fell to the floor, he felt this small pain in his hand and gut. He turned his hand over and saw that it was bleeding from the cut he had given himself with the sword. As he looked down, he saw that his gut was bleeding from when Sakura had stabbed him.

Wait.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see Rin fall towards the ground. She was clutching her stomach. He ran forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He looked down and saw that she was bleeding from where the sword had stabbed her before.

He had to get her out of here and somewhere where there was a medic. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms and walked outside.

* * *

**Hey, so, sorry if it seems like I made the final fight a little fast. I have said it before, but I cannot write fight scenes. And I really didn't feel like writing Inuyasha fighting so I just left it up to you guys to imagine what that's like. And having Sesshomaru fight as a human was not something I really wanted to write either, so I let his intelligence sort of do it for him.**

**Now, last chapter I said this would be the one that you guys would hate me for, or not. And the reason I said that was because I didn't know how many of you guys would like the idea of Sesshomaru being human and all that. But having a human Sesshomaru, even if it was for a little bit, was the whole reason I decided to write this story. I saw a picture of it and it just inspired me to do this.**

**So, I think there is maybe a few more chapters left, maybe only one, depends on how I end up writing. Still unsure of how exactly I am going to end this.**

**But thank you all for sticking with me. I will try and update asap. =) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
